Inevitable Atracción
by KCM Fics
Summary: Ella buscaba el amor verdadero mientras él sólo buscaba el placer carnal que plasmaría en su música. Pero incluso cuando sus caminos deberían ser diferentes y nunca cruzarse, se encuentran, y sus objetivos se ven tambaleados. ¿Ella caerá en la tentación del sexo sin sentimientos? ¿Él será capaz de ver más allá del deseo y atreverse a probar el amor? [Lemon]
1. Intuición

**ANTES DE LEER.**

¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte por mi nueva historia ¡Ojalá te guste! ^^ Pero antes de leer el primer capítulo, por favor lee lo siguiente primero:

*Este fanfic es derivado de Fuego y hielo, no obstante, no es una segunda parte, es decir, que no es necesario leer Fuego y hielo si quieres conocer esta historia. Sin embargo, este fic tendrá algunos spoilers de la historia anterior, por lo que si no quieres salir spoileada/o, te recomiendo primero leer el otro fic.

Y eso es todo... Por ahora :'D

* * *

La punta del lápiz golpeaba una y otra vez la hoja en blanco que Lysandro tenía sobre la mesa del bar y al suspirar abatido, se dio otra vez por vencido en su intento de que una buena canción saliera como magia de sus dedos, pues meses habían pasado desde la última vez que pudo escribir una buena canción para el nuevo álbum de estudio de Ascending.

Sabía que podía contar con sus amigos para escribir más canciones, pero él no podía evitar ser algo orgulloso y receloso de hacer aquello, ya que el único con el que se sentía cómodo de componer canciones era con Castiel, pero aún así no se comparaba cuando él solo, fuera de noche o de día, a luz del sol o de la luna, escribía las canciones que habían posicionado a su banda como una de las más reconocidas en la actualidad y la más famosa en todo el país.

Miró el lugar dónde se encontraba, un bar con una banda de blues tocando de fondo. Había pocas personas para ser un sábado en la noche, pensaba al notar que alrededor de él sólo había mesas vacías, cosa que lo hizo sentir bien, pues desde que Ascending había despegado y llegado a ser número uno en los charts nacionales apenas podía encontrar soledad y descanso en su vida diaria.

Volvió a la hoja, hastiado de no entender cómo era posible que después de años de componer canciones, de tener el tiempo en sus hombros para terminar el álbum, perdiera la inspiración de repente. Incluso probó con otras canciones, con viajes y, por supuesto, con muchas mujeres para que al menos un simple verso se creara en su mente, pero no logró nada, seguía en blanco y sin imaginar nada, ni sentir nada, puesto que lo que hacía brillar a su banda de rock eran sus famosas canciones subidas de tono y él, que siempre había tenido ese don de acalorar a las personas con sus canciones, estaba frío, vacío, incapaz de ver en aquellas mujeres burdas y simples a las que estuvo frecuentando alguna gota de deseo que plasmar en papel.

Tomó su copa de vino y bebió hasta el fondo, listo para retirarse y llevarse la botella, pero quedó expectante cuando notó que el asiento que estaba a dos mesas de la de él, y que anteriormente estuvo vacío, estaba siendo ocupado por una mujer.

El de pelo plateado no hacía ni un pequeño gesto, tampoco un movimiento que alertara que no era alguna especie de estatua la que miraba con fijeza a la fémina de cabello negro y largo que tenía toda su atención en su móvil de última generación. Sólo estaba ahí, mirándola y olvidando lo que iba hacer antes de que la curvilínea figura de aquella mujer apareciera ante sus ojos.

Se enderezó en su asiento, negando con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, pero sin regresar a su estado de tranquilidad.

«¿Qué iba hacer?» Pensó y luego creyó recordar que lo que estaba por hacer era seguir en su intento de escribir una canción, regresando toda su atención a su libreta, pero su concentración en la tarea duró lo que un pie en una brasa, porque de nuevo dirigió sus ojos a la mujer que estaba con su ceño fruncido y sus labios haciendo un pequeño puchero, con su mirada, que no sabía distinguir si era clara u oscura, perdida en la nada.

No vaciló en aprovechar que ella estaba disipada en sus pensamientos para mirarla mejor. Recorrió la oscuridad de su cabello, bajando a su rostro algo juvenil, con ojos grandes y redondos, brillantes podía advertir y definidos por unas pestañas igual de negras que su pelo. Siguió el camino hacia su boca, carnosa y tintada de un rojo muy llamativo y atrayente, en especial para él, que no pudo evitar imaginarla sobre sus labios… ¿Pero qué pensaba? Ella era una completa desconocida y él no debía andar imaginando ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pensaba de aquella forma por una mujer.

Más curioso prosiguió en lo que estaba, detallando como el vestido negro marcaba su figura de pechos prominentes, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, y quedaba a la mitad del camino de sus muslos voluminosos que provocaban querer tentarlos con sus manos.

Bajó la cabeza a la libreta, avergonzado, cuando notó que ella por poco lo atrapaba en su descaro, sintiendo como ella no duraba ni un segundo en apartar su mirada de él al creer que él no la miraba en realidad.

Con más sigilo se dispuso a observarla. Parecía inquieta, con el tacón de su zapato golpeando repetidas veces el suelo y con sus manos sosteniendo otra vez el móvil. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que ella estaba ahí esperando a alguien.

Otra vez fingió que estaba ocupado en sus asuntos cuando nuevamente ella se volvió a mirarlo, esta vez más insistente y con más sospecha, pues duró más tiempo examinando al tipo de gabardina, gorro y lentes oscuros, que usaba a pesar de ser de noche, que estaba a pocas mesas de ella.

El móvil de ella hizo el bajo tono de un mensaje entrante, logrando que él de repente se quedara mirándola leer lo que supuso fue una mala noticia, pues su ceño se frunció más y hasta las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron con desprecio.

—¿¡Es en serio!?—exclamó ella con fastidio en su voz, negando con la cabeza e ignorando que había llamado la atención de los pocos clientes que estaban esa noche. También sin saber que había avivado aún más la curiosidad de Lysandro, quien permaneció con sus ojos bicolores en ella, en esa mujer que en pocos minutos había robado toda su atención.

Ella negaba muy ligero con la cabeza, con los ojos dirigidos hacia ningún lugar en específico, ya harta y nerviosa de sentir como aquel tipo extraño no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Cuál es su problema?—Lysandro agrandó sus ojos cuando ella se dirigió a él— Ya deje de estar acosándome—refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo siento—dijo en voz baja pero firme, sintiéndose un verdadero estúpido por dejarse descubrir y por dejarse llevar por aquella tentación de querer mirarla todo el tiempo posible.

Le molestó darse cuenta de que si bien ella era una mujer muy hermosa, eso no significaba que no fuera una grosera.

—No, yo lo siento—quedó aún más sorprendido cuando escuchó de nuevo su voz, pero esta vez se escuchaba distinta, más suave y arrepentida—. No quise hablarle así, es sólo que…—advirtió como ella entrelazaba nerviosa sus manos y su rostro se adivinaba preocupado y arrepentido.

Ella no terminó la frase, sólo suspiró y se echó un poco más sobre la silla.

Ahora sí Lysandro no supo cómo reaccionar, pues aquella fémina logró cambiar su impresión de ella en pocos segundos, avergonzándolo de darse cuenta de que lo mucho que el criticaba, que juzgaran a la primera, lo había hecho con ella a los pocos segundos.

No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, cada uno volvió a su mundo, él a su libreta y ella a su mente que vaticinaba lo que iba hacer por el resto de la noche. Pero Lysandro no escribía nada en su libreta, sólo miraba la hoja en blanco, sintiendo su rostro un poco caliente por lo sucedido hacía unos segundos.

Nuevamente la miró a ella, arriesgándose a encontrarse con su enojo, sin embargo estaba distraída con el menú en la mano, como si lo que leyera en él fuera la novela más interesante.

Era extraña, pensaba él, y aún así no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima, como si de ella se originara una peculiar energía que de manera irrevocable llamaba su atención.

Los trazos en la hoja empezaron a cobrar sentido, delineando muy a su estilo el rostro de la mujer que estaba aún en su mundo y que gracias a que se movía muy poco, había logrado que Lysandro se arriesgara a plasmarla en su preciada libreta.

Y así siguieron por un buen rato, él tratando de hacer que el dibujo quedara lo más parecido a ella, y ella fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de lo que él hacía, por ello, en el momento en que notó que él ya no pasaba el lápiz por la hoja, se levantó de su asiento.

Lysandro no estaba muy convencido con el resultado, aunque fuera uno de los mejores dibujos que había hecho, pero aún así no era lo suficiente bueno, pues a pesar de todo él era más de letras que de trazos.

Miró hacia la mesa de la mujer, pero palideció por completo cuando no la vio ahí sino frente a él.

—Sabía que me estabas dibujando—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que deslumbraba hasta sus ojos pardos.

Él tragó en seco, observando a la mujer de piel bronceada sonreírle con simpatía cuando momentos antes lo había confrontado con mal humor.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —él asintió sin siquiera pensarlo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—Ahora…—empezó a decir después de que tomó asiento frente a él— ¿Puedo ver el dibujo? Es decir, como me estabas dibujando sería justo que al menos lo viera ¿No? —siguió sonriendo nerviosa, sin entender el porqué aquel tipo la hacía sentir de aquella forma de repente.

—Claro—dijo en voz baja, pasándole su libreta, sin dejar de mirar su rostro algo sonrosado y sin dejar de sentirse abrumado por tenerla tan cerca.

La observaba más atento que antes frente a sus reacciones, las cuales eran nulas hasta que volvió a sonreír por completo, confundiéndolo bastante.

—No está mal—le devolvió el dibujo—, en especial porque tuviste a una modelo tan bella—se echó hacia atrás su cabello lacio en un gesto arrogante que incitó a que Lysandro alzara la ceja de modo despreciativo, pues no le solían agradar las personas soberbias, aunque se vio obligado a relajarse cuando ella empezó a reír con suavidad—. Sólo bromeó—todavía reía como una criatura inocente, pero a Lysandro ya no le quedaba claro que esperarse de ella—. El ambiente está incomodo—dijo perdiendo la sonrisa de repente.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante su repentino cambio de humor y de tema.

Definitivamente, era una mujer extraña.

—Quería que no se sintiera tan incomodo al bromear un poco, pero parece que sólo lo empeoré—admitió esta vez con la mirada cabizbaja.

—Ah, no, no fue así—tartamudeaba un poco—. Es que no estaba preparado—le quiso sonreír, aunque su intento de sonrisa se vio forzado.

—¿Crees que hay que estar preparado para un intento de chiste?—ahora parecía enojada ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Se preguntaba ya mareado de tantos cambios de humor en menos de un minuto.

—Depende—le respondió impasible, entendiendo que lo mejor era no dejarse llevar por los cambios de ella.

—¿De qué depende? —inquirió más tranquila, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con fijeza.

Suspiró intranquilo, sin saber cómo responderle sin provocar otro cambio en sus emociones.

—De la persona—ella se mostró confundida—. De la confianza entre esa persona y yo—le explicó y notó que ella asentía comprensiva, gracias al cielo que no fue de otra forma.

—No sueles ser muy abierto, ¿Cierto?—recostó su barbilla sobre su mano abierta.

—No, al menos no con desconocidos—supo que había metido la pata al responderle de aquella forma, sorprendiéndose otra vez a sí mismo por la forma en la que se estaba comportando esa noche. Él no solía ser así, maleducado y descarado, pero esa mujer parecía sacar algo de su interior que ni él mismo comprendía.

—Eso se puede arreglar…—y sonrió con más intensidad—Dejándome saber tu nombre, para empezar—de repente él se tensó, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido por la sola idea de que ella descubriera quién era él.

—Preferiría saber el tuyo—le respondió sereno, pero rogando que ella no insistiera. No quería ser un grosero, pero menos tener que enfrentarse al fastidio de que ella se comportara distinto sólo porque él era famoso.

—Ya veo—ella no se vio decepcionada, pero su mirada se volvió más inquisidora—. Entonces mejor que quede en misterio—a él le sorprendió esa decisión y sintió una ligera decepción porque no sabría cuál era el nombre de ella— ¿Debería asustarme?

—¿Y eso por qué?—no entendió mucho su pregunta.

—Porque bien podrías ser un artista solitario o un psicópata—esta vez ambos compartieron la misma sonrisa.

Una extraña sensación se filtró en él, una mezcla de satisfacción y curiosidad, esa sensación que muy pocas veces hacía el favor de aparecer en su corazón, y todo gracias a esa curva tan encantadora que adornaba el rostro de aquella mujer tan paradójica.

—Pero creo que eres el primero—él no entendió a qué se refería—. Eres un artista ¿Me equivoco?

—Me gusta considerarme uno—tomó la botella de vino y se sirvió un poco, luego miró a la fémina— ¿Te sirvo? —ella asintió y él llamó a uno de los meseros para que le trajera una copa.

—¿Puedo verlo? —señaló la botella y él no dudó en dejar que la observara.

Aprovechó que ella tenía toda su atención en la botella para centrarse en cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos pardos eran grandes y brillantes como los de un niño, sus mejillas sonrosadas un poco abultadas, su nariz respingada y sus labios carnosos, rojos como la sangre y perfectos seductores.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pero ella seguía mirando la etiqueta del vino.

—¿No te gusta ese? —inquirió al notar que ella estaba seria, pero su seriedad se disipó cuando salió de ese estado de ensoñación.

—Claro, es sólo que pensaba algo—y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, tentando a su acompañante a secundarla.

—¿En qué? —no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se comportaba tan… Cordial con una persona desconocida, de hecho pensaba que nunca se había comportado de tal manera antes.

—En qué clase de artista te consideras—el mesero apareció con la copa y Lysandro de inmediato le sirvió, claro, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, queriendo entender las intenciones de ella—. Por lo que veo dibujas, pero quizá no es tu campo—tomó la copa que él le acababa de pasar y probó un poco.

—¿Cuál crees que sea mi campo?—si bien lo que ella quería saber era algo muy inofensivo, no podía evitar creer que algo tramaba con aquella información.

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero…—lo miró de arriba abajo, divirtiéndose al comportarse de esa forma tan descarada, pues se sentía cual soplo de aire fresco el poder experimentar el ser distinta a como realmente solía ser— Apuesto a que eres de letras…—observó al hombre que no le daba la oportunidad de mirar en sus ojos para así detectar si había acertado— Quizás eres escritor, poeta o compositor—la mención de la música logró volver a tensarlo y ella notó aquello—. Entonces eres músico—intentó no sonreír más de la cuenta, pues tenía planeado sacar toda la información posible de su acompañante y no quería que él se lo impidiera más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Lysandro suspiró abatido y sorprendido de que ella lograra acertar tan fácil.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—sabía que estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, pero resultaba inevitable cuando ella sólo arrojaba más y más incógnitas.

—No sé, creo que fue intuición—ella notó como él alzaba una ceja y tomó un poco más de su copa.

—¿Intuición? —aquella respuesta no le convencía.

—¿Qué? —ella también alzó una ceja, pero sonriendo ligeramente— ¿No me crees?

—Dudo que esa sea la respuesta—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es la verdad—pasó su dedo discretamente sobre la copa.

—¿Eres de las que recurre mucho a la intuición? —le tocaba a él socavar en ella.

Ella notó su intención de inmediato, pero por alguna razón no quería detener aquello.

—Sí—respondió sin una pizca de vergüenza—, me ha servido de mucho—había dicho lo último con la intención de que él intentara seguir indagando sobre ella.

—¿Cómo en qué?—en serio no se estaba reconociendo en esos instantes, incluso estaba tentado a dejar todo allí, obligarse a parar de entrometerse, pero era algo potente que lo atraía a ese caudal de dudas que necesitaban responderse; una fuerza que impedía que él desistiera de conocerla.

Ella quedó en silencio, pensando si había sido una buena idea quedarse ahí con ese hombre extraño, pero que a la vez era tan… Fascinante.

De repente la mujer notó como la banda de blues tocaba una nueva canción y sonrió al extraño con picardía.

—Quizá te responda si bailas conmigo—no era esa clase de chica que daba el primer paso con un desconocido, tampoco solía ser tan fresca como lo estaba siendo en ese momento con él, pero había algo en él que hacía nacer la desfachatez en ella, esas ansias de querer moverse a un ritmo menos soñador y más desvergonzado. Necesitaba aprovecharlo.

Lysandro se contuvo de revelar que él no sabía bailar, y en cambio se levantó, dispuesto a encontrar algo de sentido en esa hermosa mujer que parecía querer jugar con él. Tomó su mano y disfrutó de su calidez y suavidad. Se acercaron a la improvisada y solitaria pista de baile. La miró a los ojos, notando esa combinación inexplicable de ternura y desvergüenza, colocó su mano en su cintura mientras ella colocaba la mano en su hombro. Ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo suave y seductor de la canción.

—No pensé que serías tan alto—le confesó al notar que a pesar de que ella estaba en unos zapatos bastante altos sólo llegaba hasta el cuello de él.

—Supongo que no lo intuiste—le sonrió con un dejo de arrogancia que claramente fingía.

—También eres bueno para mantener un tema—dijo mientras se acercaba más a él.

—Me interesa tu respuesta—sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sin embargo no se detuvo de apretar más la cintura de ella.

—Yo…—se mordió el labio al sentir como el calor empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo, como aquel perfume almizclado que él llevaba se diluía en su respiración, atontándola— Por ejemplo, hoy.

—¿Qué pasó hoy? —sonrió de nuevo al notar que ella le iba a dar la información en bandeja de plata.

—Tenía una cita aquí—sintió como él bajaba su mano con lentitud hasta sus caderas—, se suponía que hoy nos conoceríamos en persona…—él asintió y miró como ella aprovechaba aquella pausa para lamer sus labios y logrando así robar la sensatez de sus pensamientos al imaginar esa lengua lamiendo algo más— Intuía que la pasaría bien si venía.

—Pero él no vino—y recordó como ella había reaccionado al leer un mensaje en su móvil y dedujo que debió ser aquel tipo que le había dicho que no iría a la cita.

—Así es—acercó su mano a su nuca y tocó unos pocos cabellos que escapaban del sombrero, pero sin adivinar su color, sólo su textura lacia.

—Parece que tu intuición falló—la hizo girar como si supiera lo que hacía, aunque sólo era suerte.

—Por lo visto tú nunca has confiado en la tuya—volvió a poner el foco de atención en él, colocando su otro brazo sobre el hombro de él, moviéndolo hasta rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, mientras Lysandro aprovechó aquello y colocó su otra mano en las caderas de ella, esta vez con uno de sus dedos rozando su trasero.

—Muchas veces lo he hecho—admitió sin muchas ganas de profundizar en el tema.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?—su voz denotaba tranquilidad, pero por dentro sentía un mar de nerviosismo acorralándola, todo por sentir la cercanía de él anonadar sus sentidos.

—Una vez pensé…—se detuvo a pensar sí valía la pena decir aquello, pero decidió que no importaba tanto, pues no mencionaría nombres y ella ni siquiera sabía quién era él. Tal vez era demasiado cerrado en esos momentos— Que sabía cómo ayudar a otros—ella le miró con curiosidad—. Mi mejor amigo… Él estaba enamorado de una chica que era bastante diferente a él—¿Realmente valía la pena contar algo como eso a una extraña? La respuesta era no, pero a Lysandro ya no parecía importarle mucho sacar a relucir algo a una persona que seguro no volvería a ver jamás— Lo convencí de que fuera por ella, pues yo intuía que ambos serían muy felices juntos… Pero sólo terminó mal—esperó a que ella diera su opinión, pero empezando arrepentirse de confesar aquello.

—¿Terminó muy mal? —ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Así es—ya estaba convencido de que ese tema no debió de meterlo, aunque ella no parecía incomoda al respecto.

—Quizá tu intuición no falló y sólo fue algo adelantada—él la miró desconcertado—. Quiero decir, yo estaba convencida de que si venía a esta cita iba a pasarla bien…

—Pero él no vino—le recalcó sin intención de ser malévolo.

—Sí, pero ahora la estoy pasando muy bien—ella le sonrió con ternura y él entendió de inmediato que se refería a él—. Así que no falla.

—Eso parece—le sonrió el también, sintiéndose nervioso de nuevo— ¿Qué te dice tu intuición ahora? —le preguntó como forma de sacar otro tema de conversación.

Ella levantó su cabeza del hombro de él y se quedó mirándolo por un par de segundos.

—Dice…—su sonrisa de nuevo pasó de ser tierna a ser descarada— Que si hago algo ahora mismo no me arrepentiré—él no entendió a qué se refería, pero, como un golpe un tanto irónico, intuyó lo que era.

—¿Hacer qué? —quiso saber, sólo para confirmar si no era un malentendido, pero ella dejó de sonreír poco a poco y se acercó con tortuosa lentitud hasta su boca.

Su respiración se entrecortó cuando sintió sus labios pulposos rozar con los suyos, su aliento cálido incitándolo a que él lo saboreara. Ella terminó de acortar la escasa distancia y unió sus labios a los de él.

No hizo ni un movimiento, estaba paralizado, atónito por llegar a probar esa boca que estuvo llamándole la atención toda la noche y que había llenado su interior de un fervor incesante.

Ella se separó de él con la misma paciencia con la que se había acercado en primer lugar.

—¿Lo ves?—susurró a poca distancia de su rostro—. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho—confesó con sus mejillas rojas, pero estas se encendieron aún más cuando su boca volvió a probar los labios del desconocido, quien había tomado su rostro y atrapado su boca con fogosidad.

La aprisionó más contra él, sintiendo su boca trémula darle permiso de probar su interior cálido, de deslizar su lengua sobre la de ella, logrando percibir un leve suspiro con el sabor del vino tinto.

Ella profirió un pequeño gemido cuando él chupo su labio inferior logrando que su interior se diluyera, que sus piernas temblaran ante tal delicia y apretó los hombros de él al sentir como bajaba a su cuello y lo recorría con su aliento cálido, provocándole escalofríos.

—Disculpen—y entonces cayeron en cuenta de que habían hecho todo eso en la pista de baile.

Ambos se apartaron un poco uno del otro y miraron sonrojados al mesero.

—Este no es el lugar para hacer esas cosas, Señor—Lysandro asintió avergonzado.

—Sólo deme la cuenta—el rubio asintió y los tres se dirigieron hacia la mesa en dónde estaba el vino y ambas copas a medias. Lysandro le pasó su tarjeta de crédito pero sin dejar de mirar a la mujer de rostro enrojecido que tomaba su bolso y se dirigía hacia la salida.

—Espera—dijo, pero ella hizo como si no le escuchara y salió del lugar.

En cuanto le devolvieron la tarjeta, el hombre salió detrás de ella sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos, con él.

—Espera—la tomó de la mano al verla en la acera esperando un taxi.

Ella se puso tensa de inmediato, sin poder creer lo que había hecho ¿Realmente había besado a un desconocido? Nunca pensó llegar hacer algo parecido, pero él no la conocía y aquello era como un incentivo a que se comportara como una desvergonzada, una perfecta insensata.

Observó el perfil serio de ella, el mismo que tenía cuando la vio por primera vez esa noche y pensaba que no podía dejar que se fuera así como así.

Lo que sintió en la pista de baile fue algo distinto, demasiado placentero y casi irreal, pues nunca pensó experimentar tales sensaciones y más con una completa extraña. Sin embargo no la dejaría, no después de encontrar justo lo que necesitaba esa noche.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo esta vez mirándolo de frente.

—Acompáñame esta noche—no se mostró avergonzado a pedir aquello, pero ella sí lo hizo cuando sus mejillas de nuevo se coloraron. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que no era tan atrevida como lo intentó parecer dentro del bar.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó al entender las intenciones de él y sintió los latidos de su corazón propagarse hasta la boca de su estómago.

El hombre vestido entero de negro se acercó a la mujer con más confianza, deslizando su mano hasta la estrecha cintura de ella, disipándose en esos ojos que lo miraban con desconcierto.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo—susurró cerca del rostro de la fémina, quien ya estaba pensando en negarse.

—Es que… Yo…—mierda, no se lo ocurría una buena excusa, o lo que era peor, no quería dar excusa alguna porque de verdad el temor de estar cerca de alguien que quizás sí resultara ser un psicópata no era comparable con la curiosidad que el despertaba en ella y también ese deseo de probar nuevamente lo que sintió en la pista de baile— No lo sé, a penas te conozco—bajó la mirada con cierta timidez, algo que sólo logró encender más a Lysandro.

—Pensaba que tu intuición no fallaba—le recordó con cierta maldad a lo que ella volvió a mirarlo confundida—. No me digas que ahora no confías en ella—ella suspiró nerviosa.

—Lo hago, pero ¿Puedo confiar en ti?—inquirió aún sabiendo que él era perfectamente capaz de mentir.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, entendiendo el que ella temiera por que fuera él en realidad alguna clase de loco.

—Puedes confiar que no te arrepentirás—justo en ese momento un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó señalando el vehículo con la cabeza.

Ella sabía que podría negarse sin ningún problema, que estaban en una calle concurrida con muchos testigos de por medio y podría marcharse, sin embargo, asintió, queriendo hacer esa locura de acostarse con un completo desconocido.

* * *

 **No pudieron esperar un par de capítulos ¡¿Eh?! x'D ¿Qué les deparará a estos dos? ¿Y quién rayos es ella? Homero dice que esto terminará con resultados sexuales, pero ¿Ustedes qué creen que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? :3**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ^^**


	2. Misterio

**ANTES DE LEER**

*Algo que se me olvidó decir es que la historia ocurre por eso del año 2022, sin embargo no implementaré cosas futuristas puesto que quiero hacer la historia más real en ese aspecto, por lo que si las cosas cambian mucho sólo me quedará editar en un futuro ;)

* * *

La ciudad de París pasaba a altas velocidades en la ventana y ella intentaba perderse en aquella escena para no hacer caso al mar de sus dudas, lejos de advertir que Lysandro observaba cada parte de su físico, que movía sus ojos por su boca carnosa, su rostro tierno y su cuerpo curvilíneo que parecía tentarlo a que olvidara que estaba en un taxi.

Su piel recibió una suave descarga de escalofríos cuando notó el dedo de él tocar su muslo desnudo. Se mantuvo paralizada como consecuencia de tal atrevimiento, y se sintió tentada a detener la liviana caricia que cubría su piel. Ella giró su rostro hacia él, con la vaga esperanza de que encontraría la resistencia necesaria para hablar, pero quedó más absorta al detenerse en ese hombre que colmaba el interior de su cabeza de curiosidad por saber quién era él, quién se ocultaba tras esas prendas grandes y oscuras.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así? —le preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—No me conviene que me reconozcan—admitió a su vez que volvía acercársele.

—Ya veo…—sus temores se acrecentaron aún más, pero no se atrevía a detener el viaje, en especial porque él estaba rozando sus labios delgados contra la piel de su cuello.

—No me tengas miedo—susurró con una voz nueva, más profunda e intimidante, logrando que surgiera un cosquilleo en ella, colmada y agitada, algo que hacía tiempo no experimentaba y que esperaba volver a sentir sólo con alguien especial, no con él, que era de por sí bastante extraño.

—No lo hago—aún así su respuesta no daba señal de veracidad.

Se encogió un poco, llevada por el estremecimiento al descubrirse estremecida por esa lengua acariciando su oreja. Miró sonrosada al taxista que se hacía el que no notaba lo que ocurría en el asiento de atrás, y el observarse a sí misma en las manos de ese hombre desde afuera sólo logró que más dudas acarrearan su cabeza.

¿En qué se había metido? Era una locura dejarse llevar a esos extremos por un desconocido ¿Aún tenía tiempo de arrepentirse?

Pero sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por la ligera risa de él que la devolvió a la realidad, y ella, al entender a que venía aquello, intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, sin éxito alguno.

—Te ves linda cuando estás nerviosa—confesó y volvió a su oreja, donde saboreo su perfume frutal y suave, a la vez que una de sus manos se acercaba a los pechos de ella y lograba palpar uno de ellos.

La respiración de ella llegó a entrecortarse, sin embargo él estaba gozando cada una de sus reacciones como dulces que se deshacían en su boca. Si que la iba a pasar muy bien esa noche.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, sus lenguas a tocarse y probar el sabor de la otra, y otra vez la recorrió un temblor directo de placer que humedeció su sexo. Mordió su propio labio inferior cuando él se apartó de su boca, tocando sus labios calados en su mejilla para llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y atraparlo entre sus dientes, haciéndola tiritar, tanto que ya no sabía diferenciarse de una simple gelatina.

—Por favor…—susurró suprimiendo un gemido, logrando sacar otra risa baja de él.

—¿"Por favor" qué? —él también susurró, aunque su intención fue más bien provocarla a que siguiera implorando.

Ella no quiso responder, pero tampoco tuvo mucha oportunidad de hacerlo ya que su boca se vio atrapada una vez más, con mayor energía, más lasciva y ardiente, tanta que terminó acostada en el asiento, sintiéndolo a él tentar sus senos cuando exploraba con su lengua la suya que se hallaba sensible por todas las veces que se recorrieron una a la otra.

Estaba tan absorta que no supo cuando el vehículo se detuvo.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó hiperventilando.

Lysandro se levantó y observó el gran edificio en el cual tenía un departamento, pero que en realidad no ocupaba como hogar. Aquel lugar les servía a él y a sus compañeros de banda cuando necesitaban un lugar dónde llevar sus "conquistas". Esperaba que no hubiera nadie, esperaba más que no fuera Eric, quien no era el más discreto.

Los dos salieron del taxi y ella de inmediato se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de que conocía ese lugar, por sí debía escapar. Todavía no se decidía, pero entendía que pocas eran las opciones que les quedaban de arrepentirse y que cada vez estaba más metida en la boca del lobo.

Antes de que pensara en preguntarle si él vivía en aquella edificación enorme y lujosa, el extraño la tomó de la mano y entró con ella al edificio. Nadie se atrevió a detenerlos, puesto que los que trabajaban ahí ya sabían de quien se trataba, pero no evitaron mirar a la nueva mujer que lo acompañaba. Por alguna razón ella se veía diferente a las demás.

Entraron en el ascensor y ella se pegó contra la pared, distinguiendo mejor al desconocido bajo la luz pálida, juzgando que su fisonomía delataba a un hombre atractivo.

Él la miró cohibirse ante su presencia y se acercó a ella, tomándola por sus caderas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tranquilo, pero en su interior estaba ese ligero temor de que ella se arrepintiera de lo que ahí pasaba.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, con sus enormes ojos mirándolo con ansiedad. No podía evitar pensar que seguro ante los ojos de él parecía un animalito indefenso y nervioso, pues así se percibía, indefensa ante ese hombre enigmático.

Él sabía que estaba nerviosa, la chica era demasiado transparente y eso más la timidez que exhibía le estaba encantando. A duras penas podía contenerse.

Justo en el último piso ambos se bajaron del ascensor y, con sus manos aún unidas, entraron a l penthouse. La fémina miró todo a su alrededor, comprendiendo casi de inmediato que ese no era realmente el hogar de él. Se sentía impersonal, como si nadie lo habitara en realidad.

Lysandro la analizó mientras ella miraba el lujoso departamento, deteniéndose en sus caderas anchas y su trasero redondo apretado contra aquel vestido que sus manos necesitaban desprender.

Súbitamente las luces se apagaron y ella salió de su ensoñación al tiempo que unas manos grandes tomaban sus caderas desde atrás.

—¿Por qué apagaste las luces? —inquirió mientras sentía como él acercaba todo su cuerpo al de ella y colocaba sus labios sobre su oído sin mostrarse intranquilo.

—Ya te dije—murmuró al tiempo que pegaba la entrepierna a su trasero y tiraba sus gafas de sol en el sofá—: No me conviene que me reconozcan—dijo esta vez con una de sus manos acariciando el muslo de la mujer que se sentía cada vez más disuelta.

—¿Acaso eres…?—se detuvo al sentir la mano de él acercarse peligrosamente a su feminidad— ¿Acaso eres alguien famoso? —Lysandro no se inmutó ante aquel acierto, aunque si estaba sorprendido de que aquella chica que en un principio era desvergonzada, y que pasó a mostrar su verdadera ingenuidad, era también bastante perspicaz.

—Así es—sonrió al sentir la delicada ropa interior de ella humedecida—¿Cómo lo supiste? —resbaló sus dedos sobre su sexo aún cubierto por unas bragas.

—Yo…—contuvo un suspiro— No quieres que te reconozcan… Eres músico y por lo visto tienes suficiente dinero para tener este lugar…—suspiró cuando los dedos de él se colaron dentro de su ropa interior y tentaron su sexo desnudo.

El cuerpo de ella tembló avivado como una llama, provocando que se reclinara sobre él, experimentando otra vez su piel erizada ante los labios de él sobre su cuello, marcándolo.

El fervor se hizo presente, esta vez de una manera insoportable y más cuando su sexo se endureció contra los glúteos de ella, provocando a su razón a retirarse por completo y darle el protagonismo a su impulsividad, a su crudo deseo por poseer ese cuerpo de tentación.

Retiró la mano de su sexo y la tomó por su trasero voluminoso, encaminándola a la habitación que se encontraba tan oscura como la misma noche.

Se sorprendió a ser arrojada a la cama con tal vigor, sintiendo ese maldito placer culpable llover sobre ella cuando disfrutó de esa agresividad.

Él se subió encima de ella y atrapó sus curvas entre sus manos; apresó sus labios seducido por una energía casi adictiva. Ella aferró una mano a su espalda y la otra la usó para arrojar el sombrero que cubría su cabello, hundiéndola después en su textura lacia. El hombre encontró el cierre del vestido y lo bajó para dejar los pechos de ella desnudos.

Se mordió el labio al palpar su seno voluminoso, firme pero a la vez delicado. Se moría por encender la maldita luz y observarlos. Pero se conformó con pasar su lengua por su pezón erecto, saborearlo y morderlo con la intención de escuchar un dulce gemido salir de la boca de esa mujer.

Ella metió su mano dentro de su gabardina y Lysandro se separó de ella para quitarse aquel estorbo, arrojándolo al suelo y la mujer lo tomó por la camisa, volviendo a atraerlo hacia ella para desabotonar la camisa con movimientos torpes.

—Déjame tocarte—le pidió jadeante cuando él ya estaba con su torso desnudo.

Colocó su mano trémula en el pecho de él, sintiendo sus pectorales y su corazón latiendo deprisa. La respiración de él se volvió más espesa al percibir la mano de ella bajar por sus abdominales y acercarse a su entrepierna, dónde estaba la prueba de lo excitado que estaba.

Apretó sus labios cuando palpó su miembro erecto contra su pantalón, y lo apretó un poco, subiendo y bajando su mano, sabiendo ya que se encontraba con un hombre atractivo y que la deseaba lo suficiente para estar así de duro.

No soportó más esa tortura a la que ella le estaba sometiendo. Colocó las manos de ella por encima de su cabeza y retiró sin cuidado sus bragas, acercando la tela de seda a su nariz para identificar su olor.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de ella al ser embestida por unos largos dedos. Él había soltado sus manos y ella las había llevado a apretar las sábanas con fuerza, sin poder detener los suaves gemidos que salían de su garganta.

—No…—intentó apartarse sin poder soportar más esa sensación tan placentera, pero él se resistió, masajeando las paredes de su sexo con menos delicadeza, haciéndola perder más el juicio con la habilidad de sus dedos frotando su clítoris.

La excitación que los cubría se fue apagando cuando escucharon el móvil de alguien sonar con insistencia.

—Demonios—susurró Lysandro al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos de la mujer—. Debo contestar—no quería contestar, sólo quería seguir en lo que estaba, pero no podía ignorar ninguna llamada, puesto que rara vez lo llamaban sin que fuera algo importante.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando con dificultad, observando aquella sombra moverse por la habitación hasta dar con el móvil. La luz que éste proyectó sobre el hombre misterioso fue suficiente para que ella notara que el cabello de él era claro, pero aún seguía sin unir todas las piezas que faltaban de su apariencia.

Lysandro suspiró pesadamente al notar que era Antonio, el guardaespaldas de Nina, quien lo llamaba.

—Antonio ¿Qué ocurre? —él sabía que el sujeto no lo llamaría a esa hora si no fuera por algo importante.

—La señorita Nina tuvo otra pesadilla…

—¡¿Y para eso me llamas?!—se regañó a sí mismo al instante de haberle contestado así. Él no solía perder tan fácil los estribos, pero parecía que tener aquella preciosidad esperando por él en la cama lo trastornaba un poco.

—Huyó al bosque después de despertar, Señor—y él, quien antes estaba enfrentándose al calor de su deseo, sintió su cuerpo enfriarse.

—¿Ya la están buscando? —se giró hacia la mujer, sin poder darse el lujo de observarla realmente.

—Así es.

—Voy para allá—ella se sentó en la cama al escuchar lo que él había dicho.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, y menos idea tenía de quién era, pero al parecer era importante y tenía que detener lo que estaban por hacer para buscar a alguien.

Lysandro terminó de hablar con el guardaespaldas y exhaló con fuerza. Recordando a la fémina que lo esperaba, pero que para su mala suerte tendría que dejar ir, pues él era responsable de aquella chica que huyó al bosque y no podía ser tan egoísta como para quedarse ahí, por más que lo deseara, cuando Nina estaba corriendo peligro.

—Debo irme, se me presentó un problema—dijo impasible, pero ocultando su frustración.

—Entiendo—ella tomó las bragas que él había dejado en la cama y se encaminó fuera de la habitación, sin saber si debería estar aliviada de no haber llegado más lejos con un completo extraño o decepcionada por no haber descubierto el placer tan increíble que él prometía darle.

Escuchó como ella cerraba la puerta del lugar y encendió la luz, observando algunas de sus prendas en el suelo y las sábanas de la cama revueltas.

Se fue colocando la camisa sin dejar de pensar en la mujer que había dejado el departamento, pero necesitando concentrarse en lo que pasaba con Nina y no en esa belleza que lamentablemente nunca volvería a ver.

* * *

 **Lamentablemente no llegaron a nada :( Lástima, quizás haya una próxima vez, pero ¿Cómo se encontraran? Y por otro lado, ¿Por qué Nina está bajo el cuidado de Lysandro? Muchas preguntas que se podrían contestar en el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

 **PD: Tal vez edite este capítulo pronto.**


	3. Descubrimiento

Negó con la cabeza a la melodía que le presentaba Castiel, convenciéndose de inmediato de que no quedaba con la letra.

—No, prueba en Mi menor—le recomendó y el pelinegro resopló cansado, pero sin mostrarse con ganas de negarse.

El guitarrista tocó la melodía justo con el acorde que le pidió Lysandro.

—Sí, ahora en Re menor—así lo hizo y el vocalista sonrió ligeramente, gustándole lo que escuchaba—. Mi menor—cambió y Lysandro sintió la melodía encajar a la perfección con la letra—. Perfecto.

—No sé, se parece mucho _Clairvoyance_ —dijo refiriéndose a una de sus canciones—. Mira, ¿Qué tal así? —tocó la misma tonada, pero con un matiz mucho más alegre, dando un contraste con lo que Lysandro quería.

—Más lento—pidió para ver si podía rescatar algo de ese cambio que Castiel quería implementar.

Lysandro aclaró su garganta.

 _Te enfrentaste a lo que desconocías_

 _No sabías con quién tratarías_

 _Intentaste disfrazarte_

 _Pero tu luz fue muy brillante_

 _Te enfrentaste a lo que temías_

 _Deseando no mostrar tus flaquezas_

—Para mí suena bien, ¿Vamos a comer? —paró Castiel, siendo sincero, ya que Lysandro y él siempre hacían un gran equipo a la hora de componer grandes canciones y sabía que esa no sería la excepción.

El hombre de pelo plateado mostró una mueca de que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Castiel. Sonaba bien, pero él no solía conformarse sólo con eso. Quería que fuera excelente, perfecta. No le gustaba arriesgarse a ser mediocre.

—Castiel…—empleó aquel tono que delataba que no se andaba con juegos.

—¿Qué?—no le gustaba cuando Lysandro se ponía en aquel plan de perfeccionista. No lo culpaba, a él también le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, pero a veces su mejor amigo exageraba.

—Creo que cambiaré la letra—aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo. La canción la sentía muy adherida a él y eso hacía que se enfrentara a un camino que se dividía en dos vías, una para elegir la perfección ante todo y otra dónde deseaba mantenerse fiel a sí mismo. Eso pasaba más veces de la que le gustaría admitir.

—La letra está bien—se levantó de la silla y dejó la guitarra sobre el estuche—. Incluso es diferente, ¿Cuándo la escribiste? —sabía que Lysandro no le respondería con total claridad, ya que siempre le gustaba mantener ciertas reservas en cuanto a su proceso creativo.

Lysandro suspiró de una forma tan imperceptible con la intención de que su frustración no se notara.

La canción había aparecido un día cuando había charlado con un especialista sobre lo ocurrido con Nina. Ella había tenido otra de sus tantas pesadillas, pero esta vez fue distinto y terminó huyendo al bosque que estaba cerca del hogar de ambos en uno de sus ataques de pánico.

Miró hacía el pasado, siete años atrás, cuando Ascending sólo era una banda de aficionados y no la famosa banda de rock reconocida a nivel internacional que era en la actualidad. No se contuvo tampoco de recordar esos años de adolescencia, cuando tenía la cabeza en las nubes casi todo el tiempo, pero gracias al ser firmados por Scape Records, su mente se vio despejada, dejándole en claro que debía tomarse en serio aquella oportunidad que a muy pocos se les daba.

Fue difícil, levantarse de madrugada, acostarse hasta muy tarde, su garganta doliendo por repetir la misma letra una y otra vez. Mantenerse firme ante la presión de cantar perfecto, de posar para las fotos representativas de la banda, de dar diversas entrevistas, conciertos que cada vez recibían a más personas y enfrentarse a sus ganas de cumplir su sueño y a la vez de estar aislado de todo el escándalo que suponía la vida de un famoso, puesto que aunque el rock francés no era muy rentable, ellos habían hecho la diferencia, logrando captar la atención del mercado internacional, de millones de personas alrededor del mundo y convirtiéndose en el ejemplo a seguir de otras bandas que querían tener la misma suerte. Por lo tanto, era difícil pasar de estar percibido en la ciudad de París cuando se era una "estrella".

Habían obtenido una gran fanaticada, especialmente en Estados Unidos. Millones de personas que compraban sus canciones y demás artículos representativos de Ascending, que coreaban y lloraban en sus conciertos, que incluso se atrevían a hacer locuras como tatuarse las caras de los integrantes en su pecho. Sin embargo, en medio de todos esos fanáticos se encontraba Nina, la que se podría decir más antigua fan de la banda, que los seguía desde que ellos eran unos simples estudiantes con un sueño que apreciaban muy grande para masticar.

Ella siguió detrás de ellos después de que se hicieron reconocidos, saliendo de Sweet Ville cada vez que podía para hacerse presente en cada entrevista, cada presentación y concierto. Lysandro apreció mucho todo el esfuerzo que ella hacía por ellos, incluso cuando le parecía exagerado por su parte. Por eso no supo como negarse cuando ocurrió aquello con Nina.

Se enteró muy tarde de lo que pasaba en la vida de aquella chica. Su madre tenía depresión desde que su marido había muerto y terminó sucumbiendo al alcohol y la tristeza. Nina siempre se mostraba alegre y dinámica, no lo pudo haber sospechado en aquel entonces, pero no logró oponerse a que ella decidiera vivir con él cuando encontró el cuerpo de su madre colgando de una cuerda por el cuello.

Ella tenía sólo diecisiete años cuando aquello pasó y fue hacia él, buscando consuelo en sus brazos, aterrada por la imagen de su madre muerta. Le pidió que la acogiera, que no la abandonara en esos momentos que más lo necesitaba, pues él era la única persona que le importaba, que le quedaba.

Fue todo un escándalo cuando él decidió hacer aquello que muchos consideraron una locura. La prensa rosa lo acosaba para saber el porqué ella y no otro fanático. Él no contestó, pero su falta de respuesta no fue un impedimento para que aquellos buitres se arrojaran en picada sobre la vida de Nina, enterándose que ambos ya se conocían y que la madre de la chica se había suicidado. Todo empeoró, dejaron de acosarlo sólo a él y se enfocaron en ella también, persiguiéndola para que respondiera a sus preguntas crueles. No tuvo más opción que llevársela a vivir a su verdadera casa con tal de que ella gozara de tranquilidad, una mansión perteneciente a un pacífico suburbio a las afueras de la ciudad y que limitaba con un bosque.

Nina había pasado a ser su protegida, o algo así como una hermana menor, lo cual no significó un gran sacrificio, pues él la apreciaba y estaba conmovido por todo lo que ella hacía con tal de sólo ver a la banda. Sin embargo, tenerla en su casa no fue suficiente. La chica experimentaba diversos problemas. Estrés post-traumático, depresión leve y ataques de pánico gobernaban sobre ella y a Lysandro no se le tuvo que convencer para que le buscara ayuda profesional, cosa que hasta la actualidad no parecía funcionar, ya que Nina vivía entre mejoras y recaídas. Eso le perturbaba, no sólo por creer que ella no mejoraría de una vez por todas, sino también por pensar que tendría que cargar con esa chica por el resto de sus días, pensamiento que si bien consideraba espantoso por su connotación egoísta, era por completo real y difícil de ignorar.

Sin embargo, la letra de la canción no la había inspirado Nina.

—¿Estás ahí? —se burló el pelinegro quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amigo con la mente en la luna.

—Sí—respondió sin mostrar alguna emoción.

—Bueno, tengo hambre—dio por perdido que Lysandro hablara sobre la canción.

El vocalista movió su mirada hacia su nueva libreta, leyendo la canción de la que hacía unos momentos había cantado el inicio, sin evitar recordar su principal inspiración: Una desconocida.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche en la que estuvo muy cerca de obtener a esa mujer tan… Interesante. Desde el primer instante lo dejó deslumbrado y había logrado enredarlo no sólo con su belleza, sino también con aquella actitud ingenua que exteriorizaba. Pero para su mala suerte no la volvería a ver y sólo contaba con su memoria, esa que más de una vez jugaba en su contra, para mantener su presencia grabada en su mente.

—¿Y tú qué vas a querer? —preguntó Castiel con la tablet en la mano, ya habiendo terminado de pedir lo que quería para almorzar.

—Ah, nada—el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos ante su respuesta—. Le prometí a Nina que almorzaría con ella después de que saliera de su cita con el terapeuta.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo va? —preguntó aun sospechando que la chica no mostraba mejoras en su tratamiento. Ya era como el quinto, o el sexto, terapeuta al que asistía.

—No muy bien—no estaba de ganas para mentir.

—Oye, no deberías cargar con esa chica—Castiel siempre le decía lo mismo, pero sin entender que ya no podía dar vuelta atrás en su decisión de encargarse de ella—. Ella no es nada tuyo y estás tomándote una responsabilidad que no te corresponde.

—Ya es tarde para retractarme—tampoco iba a mostrarse indignado por lo que Castiel decía ni por cómo él le respondió.

Le tocó a él levantarse de su asiento con la libreta en mano, listo para irse a comer con Nina.

—Aún no me convence cómo quedó la canción—el de ojos grises bufó— Pero puedes enviarme las partituras para ver qué hago esta noche.

—¿Volverás a tu casa?—preguntó pues ese era el único lugar de noche en el que Lysandro practicaba con su piano, instrumento que empezó a tocar hace unos cuatro años por petición de su representante, quien sabía que Lysandro tenía un talento excepcional para el canto, pero que al no saber tocar un instrumento se veía limitado, de una forma superficial claro está, por lo que le consiguió un instructor de piano para que compusiera también las canciones y se hiciera notar de otra forma en la banda.

—Así es—a pesar de que esa mansión era su verdadero hogar, no la frecuentaba mucho para así estar más cerca de la disquera, y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, no estar cerca de Nina, quien cada vez que lo tenía cerca se pegaba a él como un chicle y lograba irritarlo cuando lo que más buscaba era paz y concentración.

Y se despidió de su amigo, saliendo de la disquera y siendo seguido por su guardaespaldas, Roger, un hombre robusto y de pocas palabras, el perfecto estereotipo de un guardaespaldas. Afuera lo esperaba el chofer, aquel que muy pocas veces utilizaba pues él prefería conducir por sí mismo, pero ese día estaba al descubierto en la ciudad, sin rastro de todas las prendas que utilizaba para ocultar su identidad y tener tanto a su guardaespaldas como el chofer de Nina resultaba útil.

—Ya sabes a dónde llevarme—dijo cuando estuvo dentro del lujoso auto.

El hombre puso en marcha el vehículo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Nina recibiendo sus sesiones de terapia y qué Lysandro no conocía porque era un nuevo terapeuta el que atendía a la rubia. En serio esperaba que esta vez funcionara, ya se estaba cansando de estar pagando por el bienestar de ella, pero notando resultados insignificantes en la chica de veintiún años.

Abrió nuevamente su libreta, buscando qué cambiar de aquella canción.

 _Te enfrentaste a lo que temías_

 _Deseando no mostrar tus flaquezas_

 _Y fuiste traicionada por tu propia mentira_

 _Porque estás hecha para ser destruida_

Sonrió a medias ante lo escabrosa que sonaba su canción, algo que antes le pudo parecer un poco fuera de lo que él deseaba expresar. Pero después de tantos años escribiendo todo tipo de canciones, desde románticas hasta críticas a la sociedad, mostrar ese lado oscuro le resultaba agradable, incluso muy tranquilizador. Y por otro lado estaba ella, esa mujer que dejó ir en la noche, que tenía algo que lo había distraído, más de lo que él ya se distraía, y que había inspirado aquella canción con esa forma de ser tan transparente.

Suspiró al recordar el dibujo que había hecho de ella esa noche, le hubiera gustado tenerlo con él para así no olvidar los rasgos de su rostro ni las curvas de su cuerpo, pero había abandonado su libreta en aquel bar y aunque hizo que Ariel, la asistente de la banda, la fuera a buscar, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio y él miró su reloj, notando que Nina ya debía estar a punto de salir y así fue.

La chica que bajaba las escalinatas no parecía la misma niña de catorce que conoció en uno de sus primeros conciertos. Aún conservaba su estilo de _lolita_ , pero éste era menos infantil, destacándose más en sus curvas incluso con esa pomposa falda que portaba.

Nina sonrió al notar el auto, ya que sabía que dentro se encontraba su amado esperando por ella y Lysandro advirtió como ella se acercaba entusiasmada, pero se distrajo de la imagen de la rubia corriendo hacia el auto cuando una mujer puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

La mujer de cabello negro y enrulado fue separada por Antonio, pero la rubia fue rápida e intercedió por ella. Notó que le acercaba un peluche de conejo a Nina, y supo de inmediato que se lo estaba devolviendo. No obstante eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Había algo familiar en esa fémina que supuso era la terapeuta de Nina, pues la rubia, le devolvió el peluche con una sonrisa y él entendió que se lo estaba regalando.

"Parece que se llevan bien" Pensó Lysandro, y le tranquilizaba, porque quizás esa mujer lograría lo que el anterior terapeuta no pudo.

Entonces se tensó de repente al ver el rostro de la terapeuta, un rostro que vio por última vez hace dos meses y que pensaba nunca tendría el placer de contemplar de nuevo.

Era la mujer que conoció en aquel bar la que tomaba el peluche y recibía el abrazo de Nina con gentileza, pero sin descuidar su profesionalidad.

* * *

 **Ahora ya sabemos el porqué Nina está con Lysandro. Pobre :( Pero ahora Lysandro encontró a la mujer misteriosa ¿Quién es ella al fin de cuentas?**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	4. Investigación

_**Respondiendo comentarios:**_

 _Chica en Llamas: Muchas gracias por decidir leer el fic :D Es realmente lindo que dejaras un review ^^_

 _Jajajaja bueno, justamente hacer a Lysandro demasiado fuera de personaje me asusta un poco, pues no está en mis planes hacerlo como en el juego, aunque sí tendrá ciertas actitudes para que no termine siendo un personaje completamente nuevo xD Y sí, de hecho el personaje había pasado por algunas cosas en Fuego y hielo, pero son muy pocas en realidad. Y claramente no puede ser muy tímido en una historia como ésta xD_

 _Me alivia que te guste en ese aspecto. Si bien la historia va de sexo, no quiero apresurarme con éste y construir mejor la relación de ambos antes de llegar a ese momento :3 Intentaré no perder el ritmo :'D_

 _¡Gracias de nuevo! ^^_

 _Star786: ¡Hola! Me alegra que leyeras la nueva historia ¡Espero que te guste! ^^_

 _Yo también quiero hacer sufrir a Lys así que no te preocupes, que eso no va a faltar :3_

 _Sí, la chica está muy mal y Lysandro ahora mismo es la única persona que le queda. Por otro lado, no es que tenga pocas ganas, más bien tiene miedo de que ella no mejore y siempre sea dependiente de él :/_

 _¡Espero leerte pronto! :D_

* * *

Ser el vocalista de una banda famosa implicaba mucha dedicación, al igual que los demás integrantes, por lo que Lysandro no siempre podía darse el lujo de estar en todas partes o hacer todo lo que quisiera. Siempre tenía su agenda llena, aunque en esos meses estaría más descansada, pues la banda estaba en proceso de un nuevo álbum y gozaba de cierta libertad. Aún así, no había aprovechado esa libertad para ser él mismo quien contratara al terapeuta de Nina, en cambio dejó aquel trabajo en manos de Ariel, la asistente Ascending, una joven entusiasta y eficiente que no tenía culpa alguna de haber contratado a _esa mujer_ de la que pronto sabría el nombre.

—Me alegra que aceptaras salir conmigo, Lys—dijo Nina con sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos brillantes.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante al que la chica de ojos violeta siempre quiso ir por su temática victoriana. Un lugar que combinaba con los dos al final de cuentas.

—No hay problema—respondió distante, sin lograr quitarse de la mente la cara de la mujer misteriosa, que ahora sabía era quien trataba con el caso de Nina.

La rubia bajó la mirada con tristeza ante su forma fría de tratarla, deseando contar con algún tipo de poder que hiciera que Lysandro, su amor desde hacía más de siete años, mirara en ella a alguien digno de él y de su amor.

El mesero llegó a la mesa que ocupaban y pidieron sin mostrar vacilación, pero Lysandro estaba raro, tenía su cabeza dándole vueltas a un tema que Nina no lograba adivinar.

—¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó con ternura y preocupación ante la mirada penetrante de él diluyéndose en un punto inexistente.

Lysandro observó a la chica que estaba bajo su protección, como llevaba el pelo suelto y cayendo a cada lado, rozando un escote pronunciado que en realidad no eran prueba de que su busto lo fuera también. Pero los pechos de Nina no era lo que más le interesaba en esos momentos.

—¿Qué tal tu cita con la terapeuta? —preguntó más con intención de saber de la mujer que del progreso de Nina.

—¡Oh! —sonrió muy contenta— ¡Me fue muy bien! ¡Meredith es genial!

"Meredith" Repitió el nombre en su cabeza, resultándole atenuante por fin dejar de llamarla "Esa mujer".

—¿Meredith qué?—inquirió sin intención de parecer muy interesado en la terapeuta, cosa que era así en realidad.

—Meredith Gabbanelli, creo que es italiano—dijo refiriéndose al apellido y sintiéndose en las nubes porque su Lysandro estaba interesado en ella y en su bienestar, sin sospechar que lo que más le interesaba a él era reunir toda la información posible sobre la que fue la inspiración de su nueva canción.

—Ya veo—se contuvo de sonreír ante el dato. Ciertamente había notado algo especial en su forma de hablar, pero era tan sutil que no pensó que se tratara de un acento extranjero— ¿Cómo te trata? —también estaba interesado en el bienestar de Nina, pero no iba a negarse a sí mismo que buscaba saber cómo era ella, aunque ya tenía una idea por lo pasado aquella noche.

—Es, no sé cómo explicarlo—seguía sonriendo—. Es diferente a los demás—él se mostró interesado en aquella confesión, esperando que Nina prosiguiera—. Me siento distinta con ella, es cómo si no me viera como una persona enferma, sólo como una persona y eso se siente muy bien—él sonrió, no sólo gustándole que Nina encontrara en Meredith a alguien diferente, sino también por entender que ella era lo suficientemente buena como para que Nina la considerara tan especial—. Hablamos de muchas cosas, de lo que me gusta hacer, de las personas que me apoyan—y Lysandro prefirió no haber visto esa mirada extraña que ella le dirigía. No le gustaba cómo Nina se comportaba con él, como si estuviera enamorada, cosa que prefería negar porque eso era justo lo que menos necesitaba, enfrentarse a las tonterías de un enamoramiento.

Él podía escribir canciones que hablaran sobre el amor más especial, también era capaz de ser el más convincente al cantar sobre cómo sufría por haber perdido a una mujer que en realidad no existía. No obstante, no sentía, ni quería sentir, eso que consideraba un estorbo.

Al igual que sus compañeros, era conocido por ir de mujer en mujer, desde modelos hasta actrices en tendencia, pero nunca para algo serio y siempre lo dejaba claro, que él no sería el hombre de sus vidas, ni su príncipe azul, ya que tampoco le gustaba ilusionarlas con algo que no iba a suceder.

La única vez que sintió algo parecido al amor fue por una chica que actualmente estaba casada con su hermano. Le dolió bastante, pero se mantuvo frío, siendo Castiel el único que sabía aquello y quien le apoyó en esos momentos de enojo que no le interesó mostrar frente a nadie más.

Quizás esa experiencia había sido suficiente para que él no se dejara ilusionar por cualquiera, pero también sabía que una experiencia ajena sirvió para reafirmar ese deseo de alejarse del amor y fue lo que pasó entre su mejor amigo y aquella chica. Recordó todas las tonterías que había hecho Castiel, y cómo él mismo lo apoyó en un principio, las veces que estuvo en la cima y de pronto en el subsuelo por ese sentimiento que anidaba en él. Verlo desintegrarse frente a sus ojos por una mujer fue más que suficiente para que percibiera el amor como algo nocivo, que la gente vendía como lo más hermoso sólo porque hacía sentir bien en su momento, pero que al igual que una sustancia tóxica, iba destruyendo a quien la consumía.

Podrían considerarlo un hipócrita por escribir sobre algo en lo que no creía, pero él si creía en el amor, sólo que no creía que era el milagro que todos necesitaban en su vida. Ese era un tema siniestro para él, porque a pesar de todo le parecía interesante. Siempre estaba con la duda de lo que era sentirse de esa forma, con ese sentimiento que erradicaba la racionalidad, pero prefería caminar sobre brasas ardientes antes que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta.

Por estar divagando no se dio cuenta que ya habían traído su comida a la mesa. Empezó a comer y recordó aquel rostro aniñado, al que ahora sabía que pertenecía a Meredith, una mujer que lo había fascinado, bellísima y aparentemente ingenua.

—Lys—la rubia llamó su atención, odiando ese silencio que casi siempre lo rodeaba y ocultaba todo lo que él pensaba— ¿Vendrás hoy a casa? —su pregunta salió con un tono lastimero que para Lysandro no pasó de estar percibido.

Si bien la mansión era el verdadero hogar de Lysandro, la realidad era que pocas veces lo frecuentaba desde que ella empezó a vivir ahí. Por supuesto que a Nina no le gustaba saberlo lejos cuando ambos podrían estar cerca, conociéndose más.

—Sí—y esa respuesta tan seca y directa bastó para iluminar el semblante de la chica de ojos violáceos.

—¿¡De verdad!? —su exclamación llamó la atención de los demás clientes.

—Sí, pero nos veremos allá en la noche—no quiso que también se ilusionara con que se iría con ella—. Debo resolver algo en la disquera—mintió.

Él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con la disquera por el momento, lo que le interesaba era hablar con Ariel para terminar de reunir toda la información que necesitaba de Meredith.

El destino era algo que a veces lo confundía, no sabía si era real o sólo era él haciéndose ilusiones, pero si ella estaba otra vez en su camino no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de terminar lo que empezó.

—No hay problema—le sonrió aún más, cosa que a Lysandro le parecía increíble. "No se cansa de sonreír tanto" pensó él mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Los siguientes minutos fueron llenados con miradas tiernas por parte de Nina y él fingiendo que no entendía el porqué ella le observaba de aquella forma. Después del postre se retiraron del lugar y Bartolo, quien lo había buscado para llevarlo hacia Nina, se la llevó a ella a las afueras de la ciudad.

Tomó su móvil mientras esperaba el auto que lo llevaría a su departamento. Después de esperar que se dignara a contestar, el rostro alegre de Ariel apareció en la pantalla.

—Hola, Lysandro—saludó la muchacha de pelo corto y tintado de rosa.

—Hola, ¿Te interrumpo? —dijo al notar que estaba comiendo.

—Para nada—se secó la boca con la servilleta— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con su habitual entusiasmo, como si amara su trabajo, de hecho lo hacía.

—Sí—se esforzaba por no mostrarse muy curioso—. La terapeuta de Nina, Meredith—ella asintió, confirmándole que ese era su nombre—. Quiero saber todo sobre ella—admitir eso en voz alta le resultaba vergonzoso, pero no se mostró apenado para que la asistente no viera tan clara su intención.

—No te preocupes—sacudió su mano, quitándole importancia—. Ya la mandé a investigar y no hay problemas con ella—se refería a que la mujer era de confiar en el ámbito de su carrera, sin sospechar que eso no era lo que Lysandro buscaba.

—¿Tienes la información por escrito?—la chica de ojos de caramelo asintió.

—Sí, pero no es necesario que te aburras con eso—se llevó una papa frita a la boca—. Te confirmo que no hay nada qué temer—dijo mientras masticaba, resultándole desagradable a Lysandro observarla hacer aquello.

—Envíamela de inmediato—exigió sin variar el tono de su voz.

La asistente lo miró como si le acabara de salir un tercer ojo y es que era la primera vez que a Lysandro le interesaba saber tanto sobre uno de los terapeutas de Nina.

—Claro—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y enviando el archivo en su delgada tablet mientras Lysandro buscaba tranquilizar su ansiedad por saber más de la pelinegra y también porque estaba dejando al descubierto su interés por ella frente a Ariel.

La notificación apareció en su móvil y no contuvo una sonrisa ladeada.

—Creo que ya lo recibiste—supuso gracias al tono de la notificación—. Ahí se encuentra todo lo que necesitábamos saber de ella—le sonrió con una ligera sospecha de que al hombre de ojos bicolores le interesaba la terapeuta no precisamente por sus servicios— ¿Algo más?

—No, eso es todo—no pudo ser capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. No le gustaba que supieran o sospecharan de los planes que él tenía—. Gracias—observó que el auto había llegado—. Adiós—y después de que ella se despidió también, cerró la videollamada.

Caminó hacia el auto con su guardaespaldas siguiéndole, sabiéndose ansioso por leer el archivo. Cuando ya estuvo en el asiento trasero, abrió el archivo sin querer esperar más.

Lo primero que notó fue la foto de ella, una imagen de una joven con toga, birrete y diploma en mano, sonriendo de una forma tan natural, como si ese fuera el momento más feliz de su vida. Su pelo no estaba con los rulos que tenía esa mañana, estaba lacio, tal y cómo la conoció. Estaba un poco maquillada, pero él era lo suficientemente observador para saber que debajo de ese maquillaje había un rostro angelical. Finalmente se concentró en sus ojos pardos, que resplandecían de felicidad.

Sonrió ante la foto. Ciertamente era una mujer preciosa. Pero no se detuvo por más tiempo y leyó su información.

En efecto era Meredith Gabbanelli, Psicóloga clínica, graduada de La universidad de La Liberté. Hija de Gabriel Gabbanelli, fundador de la vinatería "Gabbanelli et Rouxel", y de Joan Rouxel, una ex modelo de pasarela. Segunda hija del matrimonio Gabbanelli, siendo el primero Luciano Gabbanelli, quien actualmente maneja la presidencia de la vinatería.

"Nacida en cuna de oro" Pensó con cierta intriga, pues ella transmitía tanta sencillez que le costaba asociarla a una vida llena de lujos.

Se detuvo para sopesar lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba indagando en la vida de ella como si nada, siendo él una persona que detestaba que se entrometieran en sus asuntos ¿Era lo correcto? Bueno, él sólo confirmaba que era de confiar como psicóloga, lo hacía por Nina… ¿A quién planeaba engañar? No iba ser un hipócrita consigo mismo y negar que le interesaba demasiado saber de ella, de su carrera, de su familia, de lo que sea.

Lo siguiente era algunos datos sobre las distintas especialidades que había hecho, la dirección de su consultorio, el número de teléfono de éste y el horario en el que ella laboraba.

"¿Y lo demás?" Quiso saber después de llegar al final.

¿Dónde se encontraban sus amistades? ¿Sus gustos? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Su cumpleaños? ¡Eso no podía ser todo lo que habían conseguido sobre ella!

Otra vez se interrumpió ¿Por qué le interesaba su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué quería saber todo sobre ella en primer lugar? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Apretó el puente de su nariz al entender que se estaba comportando como un obsesivo con una tipa que sólo le atraía, y que se llevaría a la cama sí o sí, pues eso era lo único que le interesaba de ella.

—

Finalmente llegó el martes, día de terapia para Nina y él, tan "preocupado" por la rubia, decidió ser quien la llevaría al consultorio de Meredith. Nina por su parte no sospechaba del porqué él quería acompañarla y prefirió creer que Lysandro finalmente empezaba a sentir algo por ella y por eso se mostraba preocupado.

—Ya te la quiero presentar, es asombrosa—dijo Nina con admiración y a Lysandro lo rozó la culpabilidad al utilizar la cita como excusa para verla frente a frente.

Los dos se acercaron a la secretaria de Meredith, una joven parecida a Nina por su pelo rubio platinado y estatura pequeña, y ella les informó que Meredith la recibiría después de las personas que estaba atendiendo en esos momentos.

Ambos se sentaron en el cómodo sofá que estaba cerca de la puerta del consultorio. Lysandro observó todo el lugar con un gesto impasible, pero con los nervios bullendo en su interior por lo que iba a pasar. Otra vez la vería y eso lo cargaba de un infrecuente entusiasmo, aquel que nacía más de su avidez que de una curiosidad inofensiva.

Observaron como una pareja salía del consultorio con sonrisa en sus rostros, y él recordó que esa era la especialidad de ella. Pero no había rastro de ella, eso le molestó y pensó que ella no saldría para recibirlos. Era algo tan obvio, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

La secretaria le avisó a la psicóloga que Nina ya se encontraba ahí, y después de un par de minutos, la misma hizo saber que ya podían pasar.

Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido y él prefería creer que se debía sólo a la emoción de empezar a llevar a cabo su plan.

Primero entró Nina, caminando deprisa hacia la mujer que se encontraba mirando algo en su ordenador y que al ver a Nina también le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta se disminuyó un poco cuando divisó al hombre que la acompañaba.

—¡Hola, Mer! —rodeó el escritorio y la abrazó enérgica.

A Lysandro no le sorprendía que la joven vestida de lolita se comportara tan espontanea y cariñosa, pero no le prestó mucha atención a ese pensamiento por estar observando a Meredith devolverle el abrazo con cierta incomodidad.

—Hoy viniste muy contenta, Nina—dijo sonriente y levantándose de su asiento para ir a saludar a quien la acompañaba.

Él se mantuvo estable, nada que ver con el estremecimiento que lo atacó por dentro al verla acercarse a él con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Meredith se detuvo frente a él para saludarle, pero no fue capaz de emitir algún sonido al enfrentar esa presencia elegante a la vez que llamativa. Parecía haber quedado paralizada bajo esos ojos tan peculiares que la miraban sin ninguna impresión y que la habían hecho ser consciente de su respiración.

—Ah, yo…—se controló para no terminar sonrojada frente a quien ahora sabía se trataba de Lysandro Ainsworth, el hombre que Nina adoraba y que además era cantante de una famosa banda de rock.

Había visto algunas imágenes de él, pero nunca pensó que tenerlo en persona resultaría tan abrumador, y no era por el hecho de que él fuera alguien famoso, era por darse cuenta que esa aura tan atrayente que parecía rodearlo era mucho más fuerte al tenerlo cerca.

—Mer—se acercó Nina y se colocó a su lado—. Él es Lysandro—aunque Meredith ya lo sabía, decidió fingir que acababa de darse cuenta.

—Mucho gusto—extendió su mano, volviendo a sonreír con amabilidad.

El de pelo plateado tomó su mano, disfrutando la suavidad de ésta, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos pardos con la intención de grabar en su mente cada detalle de ellos.

—No puede hablar porque le duele la garganta—dijo la rubia, antes de que su terapeuta pensara que él estaba siendo un maleducado por no presentarse.

Lysandro había inventado esa excusa para no hablar, pues ya tenía en mente lo que iba hacer para volver a tener ese cuerpo en su cama y que ella reconociera su voz no le era conveniente y si bien presentarse ante ella tampoco lo era, quería verla, conocerla un poco más antes de poner en marcha su plan.

—No hay problema—seguía intentando no mostrarse incomoda por el hecho de que él no soltaba su mano todavía. Cuando se trataba de su trabajo procuraba no demostrar demasiado sus emociones.

Sin embargo, él fue capaz de leer esa incomodidad y soltar su mano poco a poco, sin ganas de hacerlo en primer lugar.

—Vino porque quiere saber qué tal vamos.

—Bueno, es algo inesperado—¿Por qué no le quitaba los ojos de encima? Se preguntaba la mujer de pelo negro y enrulado que sentía esa mirada potente y solida como una forma de intimidación—. Pero creo que podemos hacer otra cita para hablar mejor de ello cuando mejore su garganta.

Él negó de inmediato, sin saber cómo darle la falsa excusa de que no tenía tiempo.

—Supongo que ha de estar ocupado, ¿Cierto? —dijo con la sospecha que de eso se trataba.

Lysandro abrió de más sus ojos, resultándole sorprendente que ella adivinara lo que él tenía pensado comunicarle de alguna forma. Entonces recordó cómo ella era esa noche, no sólo tímida y transparente, también tenía una aguda perspicacia, o como ella la había llamado, "Intuición".

Una duda se encajó en él al recordar aquello ¿Qué tal si ella lo descubría? Sabía que lo que hacía era arriesgado, pero su propósito con ella estaba diseñado en base a esa mujer ingenua y no a la mujer perspicaz que era hábil a la hora de leer entre sus intenciones.

Quizás debía pensar mejor y no dejarse llevar por sus ganas de poseerla en la cama, pero Meredith era esa chispa que había encendido su curiosidad, su deseo y su entusiasmo por hacer algo distinto y no estaba convencido de desaprovecharlo.

* * *

 **¡Al fin conocimos a nuestra protagonista! ¿Qué opinan de ella hasta ahora? ¿Y qué planea hacer Lysandro para que ella vuelva a su cama? Si que hago preguntas xD No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que conoceremos mejor a Meredith :3**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Niña

_**Respondiendo comentarios:**_

 _Chica en Llamas: Jajaja no creo que FF te odie XD Lo que ocurre que a dejar reviews como Guest estos duran más para aparecer._

 _Sí, es un poco extraño ver a un personaje tan tímido y frío en una situación como esta XD Me alegra que no te disguste este cambio :3 Y yo también pienso que los más callados son los peores X'D_

 _Sobre Meredith, pues... Quizá no te agrade mucho, aunque (si bien no me gusta dar spoiler) también tiene sus demonios, aunque estos no saldrán a la luz en este capítulo :s_

 _¡Gracias por comentar nuevamente! :D_

* * *

 _Miércoles, 5:53 A.M._

 _Estoy caminando por un bosque, es de madrugada y la niebla llega hasta mi cintura. Tengo miedo y no sé porqué. Siento que alguien toma mi mano. No me giro. Estoy paralizada de terror. Sé que es un hombre._

 _Me encuentro en el suelo y tengo frío, pero él me besa, se siente tan bien, sus manos se meten en mi pelo y lo hala mientras su lengua lame la mía. Mi corazón late muy fuerte._

 _Él me tiene desnuda por completo. Ahora siento calor, mucho calor. Estoy sudando, estoy gimiendo, levanto mi mano porque quiero sostenerme de algo, pero no hay nada. Casi no puedo respirar._

 _Muerde mi labio inferior y le suplico que tenga compasión, pero no me hace caso, y me penetra más fuerte. Mi cuerpo se va romper. Algo cálido me llena. Grito porque mi cuerpo se está quebrando y escucho su risa._

Suspiró y dejó el bolígrafo encima de su mesita de noche para después releer lo que acababa de escribir, el sueño que acababa de tener. El sonrojo abarcó el rostro de Meredith al leer sobre su sueño húmedo. Cerró la libreta y la pegó contra su cara, como queriendo sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

La mujer de pelo enrulado miró al techo, sintiéndose como una tonta por reaccionar con tanta vergüenza ante algo tan normal como un sueño húmedo. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, incluso cuando era psicóloga y se suponía que no debía tener tabúes con esos temas. Claro, eso era algo que trataba con mucha profesionalidad cuando eran otras personas quienes les relataban ese tipo de sueños, no se sentía ni de lejos intimidada o apenada, pero cuando se trataba de ella misma no podía ser tan objetiva.

Puso su diario de sueños en donde antes estaba y se acomodó en su cama, sin dejar de observar en su reloj que eran las seis de la mañana y debía estar a las ocho en su consultorio. Bufó. Odiaba despertarse antes de tiempo y ponerse a contar el tiempo que tenía para dormir de nuevo, porque después no podía dormir al pensar que la alarma la despertaría.

Sabiendo que no lograría volver a dormir, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su armario, pensando en lo que usaría ese día. No tenía mucha ropa para ir a laborar y no era porque el dinero no le alcanzara, más bien era que le costaba encontrar algo que no la hiciera ver vulgar, pues desde su adolescencia llevaba ese problema de que todo lo que se ponía la hacía ver como una provocadora.

Pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, trasero redondo y piernas voluminosas, eso más su tez trigueña resultaban en el tipo de cuerpo por el que muchas matarían, pero que si bien a ella no le molestaba, tampoco le encantaba, más que nada porque se ganaba la vida en una profesión que requería seriedad, y verse como una actriz porno no la favorecía cuando buscaba que la tomaran en serio y no como un simple escaparate. Tampoco la ayudaba mucho cuando buscaba al hombre de su vida y resultaba irónico, porque lo que más sobraba eran hombres detrás de ella, pero muy bien sabía que esos tipos no iban tras su personalidad, carisma o tiernos sentimientos, que ellos sólo querían ver su culo dando saltos sobre sus pollas.

Sacudió su cabeza al notar por dónde iban sus pensamientos. Tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse divagando y a veces pasaba en los momentos menos oportunos. Por suerte había aprendido a detenerse a tiempo y hacerlo cuando no tenía nada que perder.

Preparó su bañera y puso La Sonata para piano n.16 en do mayor, K. 545 de Mozart. Entró al agua con una sonrisa al concebir la idea de enseñarles aquella pieza a los niños del orfanato al que iba a ayudar los domingos. Aunque primero tendría que probar si no la había olvidado. Últimamente tocaba tan poco el piano que pensaba que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

El agua tibia relajaba su cuerpo a la vez que la hermosa composición musical diluía sus sentidos, seduciéndola a caer lentamente en la ensoñación.

Esa risa la distrajo. Era suave, profunda a la vez que tranquila. Sabía que la había escuchado en algún lugar, también sabía que pertenecía a alguien que nunca conoció pero con quien estuvo a punto de acostarse dos meses atrás. Le parecía increíble aún recordar su risa, su forma de sonreír; sus manos en su cintura y el aliento de él impregnando su piel.

Restregó su cuerpo con suavidad, limitándose a eso y nada más, aún cuando lo que quería era llevar sus dedos a su sexo y fingir que estaba ahí con el extraño hombre que todavía no se quitaba de la cabeza. Pero cuando quiso mover el rumbo de sus pensamientos a otro lado, terminó descubriendo unos ojos especiales en su mente, uno verde cual esmeralda y el otro como un ámbar.

No sabía qué le pasaba, parecía que últimamente sólo tenía cabeza para hombres y eso no le agradaba. Quería concentrarse más en ayudar a sus pacientes y alegrar aunque fuera un poco a los chicos del orfanato, no en algo que no le traía ningún beneficio. Esa era su regla desde lo ocurrido con Thomas, su último novio, el cual fue un tipo ruin que se aprovechó de su ingenuidad para pegarle los cuernos a la menor oportunidad y luego rogarle que no lo abandonara, que ella era su verdadero amor.

Al principio se mantuvo con él porque de verdad creía que cambiaría, ella confiaba en que las personas sí se arrepentían por sus malas acciones y cambiaban, pero él mentía como si fuera su profesión y ella llegó a su límite. Lo dejó definitivamente y se prometió que el siguiente hombre del que se interesara sería el hombre de su vida, aquel con el que soñaba desde niña, su príncipe azul. Para su mala suerte, ese príncipe azul estaba muy difícil de encontrar, llevaba mucho tiempo soltera porque ningún hombre la convencía de ser el verdadero.

Salió de la bañera y cepilló sus dientes, mientras notaba su reflejo. Aún era joven, sólo veinticinco años. Ella no creía que las mujeres dejaban de ser atractivas después de esa edad, pero no le tranquilizaba saber que eso pensaban muchos hombres y que quizá el hombre de su vida preferiría a alguien más joven. No. Sacó ese pensamiento tonto de su cabeza, convenciéndose de que el hombre de sus sueños no sería un ser superficial. Ella no podría amar a alguien que sólo se fijara en lo físico.

Al salir del baño se colocó un traje azul marino con una camisa blanca debajo, unos zapatos negros de tacón pequeño y observó en el espejo que no podría hacer nada para que su trasero no se viera tan grande.

Después de desayunar decidió caminar un poco antes de tomar el subterráneo a su consultorio, ya que iba temprano gracias al haberse despertado en la madrugada.

Hacía un día precioso, el sol brillaba cálido sobre la ciudad y el cielo se tornaba cada vez más azul, pero a ella no le convencía y sospechaba que ese día se tornaría gris y lluvioso.

Llegó a su consultorio temprano y sonrió al portero, un hombre que siempre le daba los buenos días con mucho entusiasmo y que ella esperaba no fuera así de agradable sólo por cómo se veía. Aún así, le regresaba el saludo con simpatía y saludaba de la misma forma a todo con el que se cruzara en el camino hasta llegar a su consultorio.

—Buenos días, Meredith—saludó Sarah Filler, la secretaria de la terapeuta. Una joven de veintitrés años, rubia platinada, de grandes ojos caramelo y de complexión pequeña.

—Buenos días, Sarah—su sonrisa aún no despegaba de su rostro— ¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó refiriéndose a si algún paciente había cancelado su cita del día, o llegaba alguien nuevo a su consulta de quien no estaba enterada.

—No, todo está en orden—le sonrió devuelta—. Así que será un día movido—le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, porque sabía que no era fácil tratar con los problemas de las personas y que estos vinieran uno tras otro.

La pelinegra suspiró porque sabía que debía dar todo de sí para ayudar a los demás y no podía mostrarse cansada en el proceso.

Después se informó de quienes irían a su consulta ese día, aprovechando para leer los informes que tenía en su ordenador sobre el avance de aquellas personas y el programa que tenía preparado para cada una de ellas.

Por curiosidad se metió al informe de Nina Bouffard, pues esa chica era un desafío. Había estado recibiendo terapia desde hacía cuatro años por el suicidio de su madre y no parecía superar dicha perdida. Un par de psicólogos la diagnosticaban con estrés post-traumático, otro concluyó en una depresión leve, todos concluían en que sufría ataques de pánico. Pero lo que más le perturbaba era ver en cada informe una clara tendencia de Nina: Su adoración por Lysandro Ainsworth.

No resultaría para ella nada abrumador si no fuera porque estaba más que claro que la chica no experimentaba un sentimiento sano por el cantante. Ella veía en él a tantas personas diferentes. Veía a su salvador, su amor verdadero, al ser más talentoso del mundo, el más hermoso y especial. No parecía notar algún defecto en él y cuando le comentó si no se le había ocurrido que él no era un ser perfecto y que era un ser humano con virtudes y defectos igual que todos, ella reaccionó enfadada. Claro que Meredith la supo tranquilizar de buenas maneras, pero esa reacción por parte de ella la había llevado a la hipótesis de que tal vez que no alcanzaba el pleno mejoramiento gracias a Lysandro.

La mañana entera se la pasó recibiendo a sus pacientes. El primero fue un hombre de treinta años que impartía docencia en un colegio para chicas y que se sentía demasiado atraído hacia una alumna de dieciséis años. Él lloraba por creerse un pedófilo, que nunca pensó llegar a sentir algo así por una muchacha tan joven, pero que quería dejar de sentir aquello antes de llegar a cometer una locura.

Su segunda consulta fue una pareja joven que llevaba dos años de matrimonio y que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo sobre si irse a vivir a Alemania por dos años gracias al trabajo de corresponsal de ella o si quedarse en Francia por el trabajo como policía de él.

La siguiente fue una muchacha de veinte años que buscaba erradicar su ofidiofobia y que presentaba un muy buen progreso, pues cuando Meredith le mostró diversas fotos de serpientes, ésta fue capaz de regular su respiración, tal y cómo le había recomendado la psicóloga, y enfrentarse a las imágenes con más firmeza que la vez anterior, en la cual había terminado llorando de miedo.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado su hora de descanso, pues a pesar de lo demandante que resultaba lo que hacía, amaba ayudar a las personas y para ella valía la pena auxiliarlas, hacer que enfrentaran sus problemas aún cuando sentía que eso la superaba un poco.

— _La mia bella_ —saludó Paolo con una sonrisa mordaz al verla salir de su consultorio.

Meredith sonrió al hombre que se acercaba a ella y besaba su mejilla. La mujer lo abrazó a la vez que sentía como la envolvía entre sus brazos también.

—Siempre estás a tiempo, Paolo—dijo refiriéndose a que a la hora de almorzar de ambos él se presentaba sin falta y eso era gracias a que la firma de arquitectos dónde él trabajaba estaba sólo a una cuadra de su consultorio.

La de ojos pardos miró de forma discreta a su secretaria, quien siempre se mostraba cohibida y sonrosada ante la presencia de Paolo, resultando obvio para Meredith que el hombre le gustaba.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejarte andar sola por ahí—pellizco su mejilla con una sonrisa que robaría el corazón de cualquier mujer, pero que a Meredith no le provocaba nada ya que lo veía como su hermano.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja alzada al saber que se refería a lo ocurrido en sus primeros días impartiendo consultas. Ella y él quedaban en algún lugar para comer, por lo que ella debía dirigirse sola hacia el lugar de encuentro. Pero un día fue acorralada por un hombre que conocía por trabajar en el banco que estaba cerca del trabajo de Paolo. La pegó a la pared y se le acercó con la intención de tomar sus curvas entre sus manos. No obstante, no pudo hacer mucho, pues Paolo estaba cerca y no dudó en alejarlo de ella de forma violenta y posesiva, tomándola a ella por sus caderas y declarando que no le pusiera una mano encima a "Su novia". Desde entonces él siempre la iba a buscar a su consultorio, porque no quería que ella estuviera en riesgo de un ataque parecido o peor.

—No me mires así, sabes que es verdad—y se alejó un poco de ella mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—No soy una niña—aunque el puchero que hacía al decir aquellas palabras no ayudaban a convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con fingido deseo. La mujer rió por aquella mirada seductora, pero que sabía inofensiva—. Por eso debo protegerte, si no lo hago mi tío me decapita—ambos rieron mientras salían del edificio.

Paolo se subió a su motocicleta y le pasó el casco a su prima, los dos ignorando las miradas alrededor de ellos que no cesaban de acosarlos. Meredith sabía el porqué. Su primo era un hombre muy apuesto. Pelo negro y lacio perfectamente recortado, alto, de tez trigueña al igual que ella, fuerte y con una mirada de verde oliva que parecía ser capaz de desnudar a quien tuviera en frente. Eso más su forma de vestir, característica de un hombre rudo que parecía que acababa de salir de alguna pelea y no de una firma de arquitectos, lo hacía un tipo codiciado por su apariencia, y eso que no sospechaban que él estaba forrado hasta las orejas.

Ella también se subió a la motocicleta y abrazó el torso fuerte del hombre que emprendía camino hasta el restaurante en dónde almorzarían. Al llegar ambos pidieron aquello que se les antojaba y decidieron matar el tiempo de espera hablando.

—Y está este inepto de Brandon exigiendo los planos para esta misma tarde, que si no le avisaría al jefe que soy un incompetente—le contaba el pelinegro a su prima con entusiasmo— ¡Zas! Le arrojo los planos en su cara gorda y le digo que ahí están, que sólo estaba esperando que los pidiera—Meredith rió por cómo se comportaba su primo con las personas. Le costaba creer lo tierno que era con ella cuando era un borde con casi todos—. Y todos me aplaudieron. Fue hermoso—hizo un gesto solemne con su cabeza, evidentemente actuado.

—Me cuesta creer eso último—dijo mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada lasciva que le dirigía un grupo de corredores de bolsa que estaban a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Paolo notó que su prima se cohibía y miró hacia dónde se encontraba la razón, dirigiéndoles una mirada fulminante, pero que no logró intimidarlos, pues uno de ellos señaló a Meredith y se lamió los labios con la intención de enfadarlo.

El de ojos verdes se levantó para ir a enfrentarlos, pero su prima lo sostuvo antes de que pensara hacer alguna tontería.

—Sólo ignóralos, por favor—le suplicó y él no se pudo resistir.

—Está bien—se sentó de nuevo—, pero haré esto—tomó la mano de su prima y la llevó a sus labios, dando la impresión de que ella era suya.

Meredith sonrió ante su idea y decidió seguir el juego ella también, llevando la mano de él a su rostro para que lo acariciara y besar la palma con cariño, como si estuviera enamorada de él.

—De verdad parecemos una pareja—susurró el pelinegro con una sonrisa seductora.

—Eso es bueno—alejó su mano, pero no sin antes darle otro beso—. A ver si así me dejan en paz—aunque lo dudaba.

Ambos rieron un poco, notando que ya les traían sus almuerzos.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? —preguntó antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

—Estuvo bien—no le gustaba dar respuestas tan cerradas, pero con su trabajo no podía darse el lujo de ser una bocazas.

—Eso es lo que odio de tu carrera—la mujer puso sus ojos en blanco—. Nunca puedes darme detalles de lo que haces.

—No sería ético—tomó un poco de su jugo— ¿O te gustaría que tu psicólogo hablara sobre lo que te ocurre con tanta soltura?

—Para importarme eso primero tendría que necesitarlo—e ignoró la mirada inquisidora de Meredith, sabiendo que metería aquel tema que no estaba listo para enfrentar.

—Paolo—dijo con voz suave—. Quizás si asistes a uno puedas tener más claro qué hacer con…

—Por favor—la detuvo sin sonar molesto—. No hablemos de eso, ¿Sí? —no era de rogar a nadie, pero con ella siempre se mostraba más blando.

—Pero no es justo que lo escondas—le dirigió una sonrisa tierna, aquella que era capaz de desarmar a cualquiera—. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno y en la Cuna de los derechos humanos…

—Esa excusa no será suficiente para mi padre—suspiró al pasarle por la mente la reacción de su familia—. Para él sólo importará que su único hijo es un come pollas—dijo con amargura.

—Eres más que eso ¡Y no hables así de ti mismo!—le dio un ligero golpe en la mano— Eres inteligente, divertido, un gran arquitecto que algún día tendrá un edificio que él mismo diseño en el paisaje de esta ciudad—él rió un poco al notar lo entusiasmada que estaba ella con cada palabra que decía—, y conocerás al hombre de tus sueños, se casarán…

—Detente ahí, novelera—la interrumpió entre risas, devolviendo a su prima a la realidad—. Soy gay, no un perro al cual amarrar con esa tontería del amor y el matrimonio.

—No es una tontería—dijo cabizbaja mientras volvía a su almuerzo.

—Eso lo dices porque tú si quieres eso—ella sonrió a medias, sintiéndose algo tonta por querer algo que para esa época parecía anticuado entre las mujeres independientes y dominantes del primer mundo.

—¿Entonces soy una perra a la cual amarrar con esa tontería del amor y matrimonio? —le preguntó sin estar enojada en realidad, y aliviada de que esa conversación la estuvieran teniendo en italiano y por lo tanto no era sencillo para los demás saber lo que hablaban.

—No, tu eres la excepción a la regla, _la mia bella_ —dijo para después apretar juguetón su nariz—. A ti si te queda esa cosa de los cuentos de hadas con finales felices—ella se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose aún más tonta por saber que era vista como una niña por su primo, y no sólo por él, también toda su familia la veía como aquella niña eterna que debía ser protegida de todo mal. Le agradaba saberse querida por su familia, pero no que se le subestimara de aquella forma.

Ninguno de los dos se vio tentado a seguir con el mismo tema y siguieron hablando de cosas banales hasta que notaron que su descanso estaba a pocos minutos de terminar.

Siguió trabajando con sus demás pacientes, adaptándose sin ningún problema a las demandas de cada uno y cuando su jornada laboral se había terminado, notó a través de las ventanas de su consultorio como el cielo estaba empañado por un manto de nubes grises.

—No puede ser—susurró al salir del edificio y entender que no tendría la suerte de que el cielo se mantuviera nublado hasta llegar a su hogar, pues sólo tuvo que poner un pie fuera para que las gotas de lluvia decidieran hacer aparición.

Se pegó contra la pared para no mojarse, buscando en su bolso su pequeño paraguas, pero al hacerlo terminó dejando caer su agenda y tuvo que arriesgarse a mojarse para recogerla del suelo y así evitar que ésta terminara empapada.

Observó en el suelo la sombra que se había cernido sobre ella, y también advirtió que su cuerpo dejaba de recibir gotas de lluvia.

—El mundo es un lugar pequeño—había dicho aquella voz que pensó era una alucinación.

Se levantó con lentitud, sin poder creer que estaba frente a ese hombre con el que nunca pensó, imaginó o si quiera presintió volverse a topar.

Él le sonrió con elegancia, deleitándose con aquella expresión de incredulidad que Meredith portaba.

* * *

 **Conocimos un poco más de Meredith, parece tenerlo todo, ¿Pero siempre ha sido así? Díganme qué les parece hasta ahora la protagonista ¿Es de su agrado? :p**

 **Por otro lado, parece que Lysandro ya puso en marcha su plan. Esperemos que le salga ¿No? 7u7**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Preciosa

_¡Hola! Me disculpo por mi tardanza con este capítulo, pero tuve que salir un tiempo de la ciudad y cuando regresé y leí el capítulo a publicar no estaba muy convencida por lo que lo volví a escribir, muchas veces :'v Y bueno, este es el resultado menos loco que me quedó y espero que lo disfruten._

 ** _Respondiendo comentarios:_**

 _Chica en Llamas: ¡Saludos! No te preocupes, justamente esperaba una opinión sincera sobre Meredith y me alegra que me la dieras ^^ Sobre su perfección, puedes estar tranquila, ella no lo es y no siempre lo fue. Con el tiempo se verá más detalles de su personalidad y su pasado._

 _También me alegra que te gustara Paolo, es de mis favoritos también :3 Y claro que lo verás más adelante :D_

 _Annie: ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! (eres tú ¿No? XD) Que bueno que te gustara, y eso que todavía no empieza lo bueno :3_

 _Alba Salvatore: ¡Saludos! Y es un truquito de los escritores el hacer eso XD Espero que te guste el fic :3_

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia bajaban rápidas y pesadas encima de Meredith, quien ignoraba que se estaba empapando por mirar a aquel hombre al que creyó nunca volvería a ver. Por otro lado, el hombre la observaba con una sonrisa pintada en su cara que deslumbraba por su seguridad.

—Tú…—elevó la mano con la intención de señalarlo, pero la bajó al segundo, negando con la cabeza— ¿Cómo es posible? —no pudo impedir que su interrogante se escuchara como una acusación encubierta, después de todo su repentina aparición no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza.

Al escucharla preguntar aquello ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera. Pero no podía detenerse de sonreír todavía más al verla nerviosa como un animalito incapaz de defenderse y que aguardaba arrinconado por quien lo atraparía.

Se echó hacia atrás en un acto reflejo cuando él dio un mísero paso hacia ella, pero resultando en él colocando el paraguas que llevaba sobre su cabeza para así evitar que siguiera mojándose. Por fin se dio cuenta que se estaba empapando.

—Yo…—quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero cayendo decepcionada al verse reflejada en las gafas de sol— Debo irme.

Se dispuso a sacar su paraguas del bolso con prisa en salir de esa circunstancia en la que se encontraba, pero nuevamente dejó caer parte del contenido del bolso, todo gracias al nerviosismo que imperaba en ella desde que ese hombre vestido por completo de negro había aparecido ante sus ojos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No—respondió directa al tiempo que se disponía a recoger sus cosas del suelo mojado.

Sin embargo, Lysandro no le hizo caso y se bajó a ayudarla, aún sabiendo que sólo la ponía más nerviosa al hacerlo.

Meredith lo ignoró y siguió recogiendo sus cosas hasta que por fin no quedó nada más.

—¿Te vas tan rápido? —preguntó con cierto aire burlón al observarla abrir su paraguas.

Nuevamente se limitó a ignorarlo y llevada por sus pasos torpes se alejó de él.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Se preguntaba con su cabeza negando frente a la sorpresa de estar cerca de ese sujeto al que había dejado llegar demasiado lejos.

Desde lo ocurrido aquella noche no volvió a estar del todo tranquila. Nunca había hecho algo parecido con un sujeto al que no conocía, ni siquiera lo había hecho con un hombre del que no confiara plenamente. Pero esa noche había caído como tonta y se dejó llevar por su impertinente necesidad de hacer algo distinto y casi terminó por hacerlo con él. Desde entonces no dejaba de pensar en ello, en sí lo habría detenido de no ser por esa llamada que los obligó a parar, y de no haberlo detenido ¿Cómo se sentiría al respecto?

—Oye.

Quedó paralizada cuando escuchó esa voz justo detrás de ella. Se giro y al encontrarlo en su campo de visión entendió que la estaba siguiendo. Eso consiguió que el temor se acrecentara en ella ¿Por qué la seguía? ¿Cómo la encontró en primer lugar? ¿La investigó hasta dar con ella? Mientras más lo pensaba, mayor era el miedo de que estuviera frente a un tipo turbio.

Ignorándolo nuevamente, se dispuso a ponerse en marcha, con pasos más rápidos y largos con tal de dejarlo atrás, pero al mirar sobre su hombro notaba que él caminaba tras ella con mayor rapidez.

La lluvia caía como torrencial cuando sus pies se dispusieron a correr en el suelo mojado, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en sí iba a caer, porque otra vez miró atrás y él también corría.

¡¿Por qué la seguía?! ¡¿Qué demonios quería?!

Ya sus pasos eran erráticos cuando decidió correr con mayor ímpetu, siendo consciente no sólo de la lluvia que chocaba contra su cuerpo sin que su paraguas pudiera impedirlo, también de que él corría más deprisa para atraparla.

El chirrido de un auto frenando, las exclamaciones de las personas alrededor, bocinas y groserías, fue lo que escuchó cuando al fin entendió que estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por el auto plateado que tenía en frente.

Una mano fuerte y segura la sacó de la autopista. No necesitó ver quién era para adivinar que se trataba del hombre misterioso. Ahora no podía correr, no cuando su pecho iba de arriba abajo a causa de lo que pudo ser su muerte.

—¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó con las palabras tropezando unas con las otras.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lysandro. Estaba disfrutando el saberla asustada de su presencia, y eso ella misma lo notaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —y estaba segura que si no respondía a sus preguntas terminaría corriendo otra vez.

—Toma—extendió un objeto alargado con la mano.

Miró con cierta desconfianza lo que le estaba entregando: Un brillo labial. Suspiró intranquila al reconocerlo como suyo. Debió dejarlo en el suelo cuando recogía sus cosas.

—¿Sólo era eso?—al preguntarle no parecía muy convencida de que una respuesta afirmativa por parte de él lograra hacerle creerlo.

—No.

Por lo visto sólo iba a responder con monosílabos.

No le gustaba esa sensación que tenía en su pecho, ardiendo, como si algo no encajara en su forma de hablarle, de comportarse, de aparecer de repente. Algo no iba bien con ese sujeto, lo presentía y por ello, después de tomar el cosmético entre sus dedos con cierta duda, decidió que lo mejor era volver intentar alejarse.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí? —inquirió con una media sonrisa que encerraba una risa.

Se detuvo. No vio manera de seguir cuando lo escuchó decir eso y se giró hacia él.

—¿Y tú por qué me sigues? —trató de mostrar más firmeza en su voz, pero tal firmeza resbalo de su voz susurrante y temblorosa.

Dio un paso hacia ella, sin encontrar la manera en la que esa imagen que tenía en frente no lo aturdiera: Sonrosada, temerosa, mojada y con sus grandes ojos pardos cubiertos por el asombro. Su cuerpo le pedía acercarse más, tocar su piel, pero debía enfriar su cabeza y enfocarse en tranquilizarla.

—¿Te parece si entramos? —señaló con su mano a la cafetería que estaba al lado de ellos y hasta el techo de personas— Podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

—¿Qué tengo que hablar contigo?

No quería escucharse como una idiota, pero él no le dejaba otra opción.

—Tranquila—levantó ambas manos en un gesto que denotaba que no intentaría nada malo. Pero ese gesto lo conocía bastante bien como el que se solía utilizar para desviar la atención de malas intenciones—. Me interesa hablar contigo, sólo eso…

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —elevó ambas cejar— ¿Me estuviste investigando acaso?

Esta vez no pudo contener la risa, pero es que saberla tan asustada de él le resultaba hilarante. Para su pesar, ella no se tomaba muy bien aquella risa.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? —eso era lo que faltaba para coronar ese momento como el más incomodo de su vida.

—No es eso—se calmó un poco—. Es que te ves muy linda cuando estás asustada.

Abrió sus ojos de más por eso que acababa de decir. Esas mismas palabras se las había dicho aquella noche.

—Y supongo que ese es tu propósito, ¿No es así? Asustarme—soltó con enfado.

No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba estropeando su oportunidad.

—Yo… Lo siento—ya no sonreía—. No fue mi intención ofenderte y mucho menos asustarte. Y Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no te estuve investigando. Yo pasaba por aquí y te vi, por eso me acerqué a hablarte.

Esperaba haber sido lo suficiente convincente, pues ella no parecía muy persuadida con su respuesta.

—No me crees—dijo elevando una ceja por encima de sus gafas de sol.

Le costaba creerlo. No podía ser que el mundo fuera tan pequeño para que él, sin poner ningún esfuerzo, la terminara encontrando.

—Me parece demasiado extraño—admitió un poco más tranquila, o aparentando estarlo.

—¿No crees en las casualidades?

Su interrogante no parecía ser simple curiosidad, dedujo ella al prestar más atención al tono de voz que empleó para hacerla.

—Digamos que difícilmente estas ocurren—e hizo una mísera mueca que intentaba imitar a una sonrisa mordaz.

—Me sorprende que la mujer que cree en la intuición no crea en las casualidades.

Le sonrió de nuevo, pero sin esperarse que ella le sonriera de la misma forma.

—Sabía que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de recordármelo.

—No hay que dejar pasar las oportunidades.

La forma en la que lo dijo denotó cierta seriedad con tal de que ella captara la indirecta, cosa que Meredith notó al instante, por eso la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó y su cuerpo se tensó otra vez.

—¿No quieres entrar? —de nuevo señaló la cafetería.

—Debo irme—incluso hizo el ademán de alejarse.

Pero Lysandro no tenía en sus planes dejarla ir tan fácilmente, por lo que se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Ni si quiera me darás la oportunidad de invitarte un café?

Aún con lo inocente que se escuchaba su invitación, ella no podía evitar indagar en la manera en la que se comportaba, en el tono de su voz, la forma en la que se movía hacia ella y cómo le sonreía. Quedaba claro como un cristal sus intenciones.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—mintió y aprovechó el pequeño despiste que él tuvo debido a la confusión que la causó su respuesta.

Ya conocía su horario de trabajo, debía estar mintiéndole, ¿O quizá no le estaba mintiendo? No conocía mucho de ella más allá de su trabajo como terapeuta. No obstante espabiló, y antes de que planeara cruzar la autopista concurrida, la detuvo al sostener su mano fría y húmeda gracias a la lluvia.

—¿Y mañana? ¿Estarás ocupada?—bajó el volumen de su voz al preguntarle.

No pudo evitar mirar las manos de ambos unidas y mojándose con la lluvia que cada vez caía más fuerte, al punto de serle el paraguas un objeto inútil para no empaparse.

—Posiblemente—respondió junto con el tinte rosado que cubrió sus mejillas.

Lamió un poco sus labios al descubrir el sonrojo pintar las mejillas de Meredith. Le sorprendía de buena forma volver a encontrar ese efecto en ella y más porque sólo sostenía su mano, dándole más certeza a esa inocencia que no parecía cuadrar con su apariencia.

—¿Cuándo estarás libre? —mantenía el mismo tono bajo al hablarle.

Resopló un poco, en un intento de aliviar el calor que invadía su rostro.

—Haces muchas preguntas—también respondió con el mismo tono que él empleaba.

Quiso zafarse del agarre de su mano, pero el apretó un poco más fuerte. Lo miró asustada, sin poder ocultarlo, a lo que él se vio obligado a contener de nuevo una sonrisa ya que ver esos ojos agrandarse y tornarse brillantes por la expectativa le producía esa efecto que estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo en otras mujeres: El deseo.

—Discúlpame si parezco muy insistente. Pero de verdad me gustaría hablar más contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —bien sabía de qué y eso sólo la ponía aún más alerta, haciendo más notoria su expresión de miedo.

—Sobre lo que pasó.

Él entendía que esa confesión podía tanto ayudarle como perjudicarle. Esperaba que fuera la segunda. Ella estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que recordaba.

—Lo que pasó, pasó porque no lo pensé muy bien y desde ahora te aviso que no terminará de la misma forma—y al decirlo también soltó su mano de improviso.

Ella no era una mujer de dejarse llevar hasta ese punto, y esa noche estaba harta de quedar como tonta, quiso ser más desinhibida, atrevida y por ello casi terminó haciendo algo tan íntimo y personal con un tipo que ni mostraba su verdadera identidad.

—No vas a terminar de escucharme—dijo interponiéndose una vez más en su camino hacia el parque que estaba al otro lado de la autopista.

—No hay nada de qué hablar—respondió mientras buscaba los ojos de él, en vano.

—Aún no me has dado la oportunidad de contarte lo demás.

En realidad no entendía cómo había sido tan ingenuo para creer que ella estaría otra vez dispuesta a ceder, pero ya no tenía opción. Sería de la manera difícil.

Lo miró extrañada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Lo demás? —inquirió con el tono de desconfianza más palpable en sus palabras.

—Sí—rascó su nuca, un poco nervioso.

—¿Y qué es lo demás?

Nunca había tenido una experiencia parecida, ni siquiera cuando no era famoso tuvo dificultad para tratar con las chicas. Pero ella no parecía convencerle nada de lo que él decía, más bien le demostraba que con cada frase que él profería ella estaba más y más lejos de su alcance. No entendía si el saberla distinta de aquella noche, diferente a otras mujeres que caían con facilidad a sus pies, resultaba estresante o atrayente.

—Lo sabrás si aceptas salir conmigo mañana—volvió a sonreírle, esperando que ella le secundara, cosa que hizo, pero no de la forma que habría querido.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso me estás chantajeando?

Justo eso le faltaba para ponerse gritar a los cuatro vientos por ayuda.

—Más bien estoy negociando—le aclaró de inmediato.

—Mi curiosidad no es tan grande como para querer salir con un completo desconocido—y avanzó hacia la calle cuando vio la oportunidad de cruzar sin correr peligro.

Ya estaba decidido, resultaba estresante tratar con esa faceta de ella. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a desistir.

—No lo pareció esa noche cuando te tuve en mi cama, gimiendo tan rico—dijo cuando ambos se encontraban del otro lado.

De inmediato observó a Meredith quedar paralizada como si la acabara de apuñalar. Lo volvió a encarar, esta vez con su corazón latiendo fuerte contra su pecho y con sus mejillas tornándose más rojas.

Abrió la boca para gritarle que era un descarado, un asqueroso, que se alejara de ella si no quería que llamara a la policía, pero quedó en blanco, viviendo esa noche otra vez, como sus manos recorrieron su piel, sus labios entregados a los suyos.

Se giró y caminó con más deprisa, lista para no dejar que ese sujeto siguiera recordándole lo que sintió, esas sensaciones que la llenaban de contradicciones.

—Por favor, preciosa, discúlpame—caminaba detrás de ella por el parque al que habían entrado.

—No me digas de esa forma—dijo sin parar de caminar, dándose cuenta de que su paraguas, o más bien ella, había hecho un pésimo trabajo en mantenerla seca.

—Pero es la verdad. Te ves preciosa ahora mismo, así, enojada y asustada.

—No estoy asustada y si estoy enojada es porque no me gustan las insistencias ni las faltas de respeto.

—Entonces veámonos mañana en el bar en el que nos conocimos. Así sabré que tu negativa a venir no se debe a que me tienes miedo.

—No te tengo miedo y si no quiero ir es porque simplemente no me interesa salir con un desconocido. Así que por favor…

—Esa noche no pareció molestarte que yo fuera un desconocido, preciosa.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se estaba cansando de esa insistencia con recordarle lo ocurrido.

—Y vas a seguir con lo mismo—soltó con desagrado—Y ya para con el preciosa.

—Lo haré si me das tu verdadero nombre—aunque, para mala suerte de ella, ya él lo sabía.

—¿Y después sales con que no eres chantajista? —Negó con la cabeza, girándose para seguir su camino por enésima vez en ese día— No te daré mi verdadero nombre—recalcó a saber que él no paraba de seguirla.

—En ese caso te seguiré llamando preciosa—dijo burlón, esperando que ella volviera a darle la cara.

—Como quieras.

Si pensaba que la convencería con ese jueguito de niños llevaba las de perder.

—¿Vendrás? —preguntó sin rastro de burla, entendiendo que nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, que Meredith no iba a ser esa mujer que atrapó tan fácil aquella noche y que en esos momentos se escapaba entre sus dedos como agua.

—No—ya estaba cerca del subterráneo y esperaba alejarse por completo de ese tipo también.

—Por favor, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me des la oportunidad de conocerte un poco más? —rogar era lo único que le quedaba y si no funcionaba tendría que dar todo por perdido.

—Pues…—se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro, asombrada de su insistencia— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. No me veo aceptando la invitación de un hombre que oculta su apariencia y esconde un dato tan importante—intentó no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que eso ya lo había hecho.

—Raphael—dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente— ¿Ahora saldrás conmigo? —pensaba que debía parecer un completo desesperado.

Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres bastante terco.

Lysandro sonrió, y esta vez no fue a costa de ella, sino con ella.

—No te imaginas cuanto. No dejaré de intentarlo, preciosa—se puso frente a Meredith, quien le miraba divertida.

Ese hombre no planeaba rendirse, no desistía aún con todos sus intentos de alejarlo y aunque se estremecía de pavor ante la idea de que fuera un peligro, quería entender el porqué de esta, ¿Qué quería de ella además de sexo?

—Está bien—se había vuelto loca, pensaba— ¿A qué hora? —esperaba no arrepentirse.

Lo logró.

—A las veintiuna horas.

—Dios no puedo creer esto—pensó en voz alta—Estaré ahí—aunque no estaba muy convencida de su decisión.

—Y yo te estaré esperando.

Antes de que la mujer lo notara, él había tomado su mano para darle un beso. Su reacción no se hizo esperar. El rostro se tornó rojo al sentir los labios de él en su piel, aún más cuando vivió ese peculiar cosquilleo en su estómago.

—A-adiós—y salió casi corriendo de las manos del hombre que sonreía por su triunfo.

Al verla correr ya saboreaba su victoria. Meredith ya estaba en camino a ser suya.

* * *

 **Lysandro se puso las pilas, pero entendió que no la va a tener tan fácil con Meredith. Sin embargo, ahora está convencido de que lo logrará. Meredith no parece muy convencida de su repentina aparición, pero ha aceptado salir con él para saber lo que se trae entre manos ¿Cuál será el plan de Lysandro? ¿Funcionará aún cuando Meredith ve clara sus intenciones?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y otra vez pido disculpas por la tardanza, trataré de publicar el siguiente muy pronto para compensar la demora.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Inocencia

**_Respondiendo comentarios:_**

 _Chica en Llamas:¡Hola! No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda xD Sí, justamente es eso y para mala suerte sigo con él. Estoy editando los capítulos y no tanto en el sentido ortográfico sino de trama, pues no he quedado muy conforme :/_

 _Sobre lo de Lysandro no era tanto parte de su plan el verla, más adelante se dará la razón del porqué lo hizo, aunque confío en ti para que lo deduzcas, ya que Lysandro está dando ciertos indicios del porqué toma esa clase de decisiones :3_

 _En cuanto a su actitud yo lo veo más como una parte de su personalidad que nunca expone, de hecho, si se pone atención, la manera en la que interactúa con los demás es practicamente la misma que en el juego, exceptuando a Meredtih, claro ^^_

* * *

La cabeza no le alcanzaba para concentrarse en las diversas facturas que debía pagar; negaba seguir pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior para así enfocar su atención y calcular cuánto le sobraría después de pagar por aquellos servicios indispensables. Pero fue sorprendida por el timbre insistente de su apartamento. Se acercó a la puerta con la idea de que se trataría de Paolo, pero sin evitar recordar que ese día estaría trabajando hasta tarde. Al abrir la puerta sonrió, pues se trataba de su amiga de la universidad.

—¡Carole!—la abrazó de inmediato, sintiendo como la mujer de piel canela la abrazaba devuelta.

—Adivinaré: olvidaste que vendría a visitarte—se separó un poco de su amiga quien asentía ante lo que acaba de decir—¿Te desperté?

—Claro que no. Ven, pasa—y la mujer así lo hizo.

—¿Estás segura? —se sentó en el sofá antes de que Meredith la invitara a sentarse también— Traes una cara de sueño terrible, querida.

—No llevas ni un minuto aquí y ya me estás ofendiendo—respondió en broma a lo que Carole se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa. Sin meditarlo de más, se dirigió a la cocina— ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —ya sabía que su amiga diría que sí, también que lo que pediría sería una taza de café _expresso_ , por lo que sacó una antigua cafetera que solía utilizar para preparar dicha bebida, puesto que no le gustaba mucho el café de máquina.

—Café negro, Por favor—contestó sin dejar de mirar el lugar que titilaba a través del blanco, celeste y turquesa de los adornos.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí?—en la mañana la morena había avisado a su secretaria que la iría a ver a eso de las dieciocho horas, pero no específico porqué.

—Para eso necesito que te acerques—la de pelo enrulado la miró desde la cocina con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa, deseando adivinar lo que traía entre manos.

Después de colocar la cafetera en la estufa y encenderla, se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado.

—A ver, ¿Qué es?—quiso saber sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—¿No notas nada nuevo en mí?—inquirió con una sonrisa cómplice mientras retiraba un mechón de su pelo rizado del rostro.

La miró de arriba abajo y no encontró nada nuevo. Se veía tal y cómo la última vez que salieron.

—No lo veo—se sinceró con un ligero rubor en sus pómulos.

—¿En serio? —puso su mano sobre su boca, como si le sorprendiera que su amiga no viera el detalle— Me duele que no te des cuenta—esta vez colocó su mano sobre su pecho con un gesto fingido de desconcierto.

Meredith movió su mirada hacia su mano izquierda, pues notó que la estaba moviendo mucho, y abrió los ojos de más al ver la hermosa sortija que adornaba el dedo anular de Carole.

—¡No lo creo!—tomó su mano con una gran sonrisa— ¿¡Te vas a casar!?—y su amiga asintió emocionada también— ¡Felicidades!—la abrazó otra vez— ¿Cómo pasó?

—Este fin de semana—ella también no lograba controlar su sonrisa—, Ashton y yo estábamos en Disneyland—la de ojos pardos se llevó las manos al pecho, resultándole tierno que fuera en ese sitio que él pidiera su mano—. Fue durante Disney Dreams ¡Estaba mareada con todas esas luces! Así que estaba muy contenta—las dos rieron por el recuerdo de un festival musical al que habían asistido con otros amigos y en el cual Carole salió mareada por el acto del último cantante, el cual había recurrido a unas luces estrambóticas, por lo que la morena parecía estar ciega y ebria a la vez, pero según ella le encantaba esa sensación—. Y entonces me doy cuenta que mi Polarcito está arrodillado y con un cofre pequeño en la mano.

—¡Oh, que dulce!—exclamó sin lograr contenerse. Ese tipo de acontecimientos siempre la emocionaban.

—Espera que ahora viene lo mejor—y su risa nerviosa hizo que Meredith sospechara que había metido la pata— ¡Pensé que estaba alucinando!

—Oh, no—ya se imaginaba la escena y era que conocía a Carole desde hacía tanto tiempo para saber que había hecho una escena un tanto embarazosa a su prometido.

—Oh, sí. Empecé a reírme muy fuerte y a señalarlo y todas las personas nos estaban grabando—Meredith se llevó ambas manos al rostro, pudiendo sentir la enorme vergüenza por la que tuvo que pasar Ashton—. De seguro soy tendencia en internet ahora mismo, pero no importa—ambas sabían que era cierto. A la hora de hacer el ridículo, a Carole no parecía importarle mucho—. Ashton se levantó y se alejó.

—¡Carole! No estuvo bien—la regañó con los brazos en jarras, pero la morena rió al verla hacer eso.

—Lo sé, pero de verdad no creía que me estuviera pidiendo matrimonio. Es decir, ¡Soy una tarada!—ambas rieron— Y él es tan tierno, ¿Cómo un tipo así querría casarse conmigo?

—Pero si eres genial, Caro—lo dijo de corazón—. Dime cómo lo arreglaste—volvió a sonreír al ver su anillo de compromiso.

—Lo seguí cuando me di cuenta que era real todo eso y él no estaba enojado, sólo triste—suspiró pesadamente—. No sé, creo que habría preferido verlo enojado y no así, pero le rogué que me disculpara y le quité el cofre de las manos.

—¿Qué?—ya no sabía qué esperar de Carole.

—Tomé el cofre y me arrodillé—otra vez estallaron en risas—. Le pedí matrimonio con la sortija que él compró—la de ojos pardos reía con todo al imaginar esa escena—. Él se rió, y todos también. Joder, lo había hecho frente a todos otra vez—reían muy fuerte por la anécdota, y es que con su amiga casi siempre pasaban esa clase de situaciones—. Y aceptó, pero el anillo no le entraba en el dedo, ni siquiera en el meñique.

—¡No puedo!—las carcajadas salían sin poder evitarlo, pero es que para ella resultaba tan gracioso, tanto que ya sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

—Así que me lo colocó a mí y todos aplaudieron, nos besamos y…—suspiró como tonta y Meredith otra vez se mostró enternecida, deseando haber estado ahí para presenciarlo.

—Que lindo—su mirada se tornó ensoñadora, y no pudo evitar pensar si algún día pasaría por lo mismo.

—Y después tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida—su sonrisa se tornó picara—. No sé qué hará en la luna de miel para superar lo del fin de semana—y se abanicó con la mano.

La otra se controló a sí misma para no terminar sonrojada, sin ver manera de contestar a lo último que Carole había dicho.

—¿Por qué tan callada?—preguntó al reparar en su expresión seria.

—No, nada—sabía que no le creería, pero no le interesaba hablar de ello.

—Vamos—tomó su mano—. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Es sólo que…—respiró profundo— Me pregunto si algún día pasaré por lo mismo que tú—admitió con las mejillas rosadas.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! —exclamó entre risas y Meredith la miró con un destello de esperanza.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó con anhelo de que no se retractara.

—Por supuesto—le quitó importancia haciendo un movimiento con su mano—. Con tantos hombres detrás de ti de seguro uno de esos folla como un dios.

Meredith se pegó la mano en la frente.

—No me refería a eso, Carole—su voz se tornó distante—. Hablaba sobre casarme.

—Ah, eso también—aunque lo había dicho de una forma tan desinteresada que la de piel trigueña no pudo evitar pensar que lo decía para salir del paso—. No sabía que deseabas casarte, como no has estado con nadie desde Thomas pensé que ya habías desistido de eso.

—Al contrario—alzó ambas cejas—. Desde lo que me hizo ese cretino lo que más quiero es estar con alguien de verdad especial y poder hacer mi vida junto a él—cerró los ojos, sonriendo con ligereza, imaginando al hombre de sus sueños y a ella felizmente casados.

—Eres una romántica, Mer—dijo la otra como si fuera algo que provocara lastima—. Por cierto, ¿Tampoco has tenido relaciones desde que tú y él terminaron? —la pregunta no la tomó del todo por sorpresa.

—No—no se avergonzaba de ello, pero no pudo evitar recordar al extraño con el cual tenía una cita en dos horas.

Se lamió los labios al recordar sus besos, su interior siendo atacado de una forma tan deliciosa por esos dedos ¿Eso contaba como tener sexo?

—Esa carita de tomate dice lo contrario—y volvió a reír.

—No lo he hecho, te lo aseguro—se mostraba firme en ello.

—Meredith…—habló seria— Thomas y tú terminaron hace dos años—y lo dijo lentamente, como si estuviera tratando con algo delicado.

—¿Y?—ya sabía con lo que saldría.

—¡Llevas dos años sin coger! —gritó tan alto que Meredith temió que sus vecinos la escucharan— Eso es imperdonable—la otra bufó, restándole importancia— ¡No bufes que es cierto!

—Estás exagerando, Carole—se levantó al escuchar que el café estaba casi listo.

—No exagero—se levantó ella también y se sentó en la silla alta que estaba al lado de la meseta—. Seguro estás estrecha como una virgen.

—Oh, por favor—apagó la estufa y se dispuso a sacar dos tazas del gabinete— ¿Eso qué importa?

—Importa porque te estás perdiendo lo mejor por andar de romántica.

Se contuvo de volver a bufar.

—Hay cosas mejores que el sexo—dijo mientras servía el café en ambas tazas.

—Menciona tres—la retó con una sonrisa.

—Comer, dormir y amar—señaló sin pensar, felicitándose a sí misma por tenerlo tan claro.

—Cuidado, no querrás tener problemas con el _Copyright_ —las dos rieron—. Comer no es mejor que tener sexo ¿Y sabes por qué? —la otra negó— Porque comiendo engordas y cogiendo adelgazas ¡Punto para el sexo!

—Se necesitaría tener mucho sexo para adelgazar sólo con él ¿Azúcar o miel? —le preguntó buscando ambos ingrediente.

—Azúcar ¡Y aún mejor! Quemas calorías mientras te diviertes—otra vez volvieron a reír. A Meredith le encantaba cuando ella la visitaba, siempre reía más de lo habitual—. Dormir ¿En serio, Mer? ¿Dormir? —la de pelo enrulado se sentó a su lado, colocando la azúcar y la miel en la encimera.

—¿Qué tiene de malo dormir? —inquirió mientras echaba una muy generosa cucharada de miel a su café.

—Nada, pero es como beber agua teniendo sed—ella removía la azúcar en su café—. Sólo satisfaces una necesidad fisiológica y ya, no hay nada interesante.

—Cuando duermes sueñas.

—Sólo si lo que sueñas es divertido—le guiñó el ojo—. Ya van dos puntos—tomó un poco de su café—. Me encanta tu café—admitió casi extasiada—. Debes decirme dónde conseguir una de esas cosas—señaló la cafetera.

—Me la regaló mi abuela, así que no sé dónde podrían venderla—se encogió de hombros y también tomó de su taza.

—Y ahora amar. Bueno, es cierto—la de ojos pardos sonrió triunfante—. Amar es algo sublime ¡Pero! ¿Sabes qué hace al amor aún mejor? ¡Se-xo! ¡Gané! —y celebró su victoria con un trago largo, quemándose un poco en el proceso.

—Eres incorregible—dijo negando con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se había quemado con el café— ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto—aunque su voz ronca no la convencía—. Entonces dime, ¿Qué harás ahora que eres virgen por segunda vez?

—No se puede ser virgen por segunda vez—sopló sobre su café.

—Pero es que eres tan inocente y llevas tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que no sería difícil creerte si dices que lo eres.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante la palabra "Inocente".

—No soy inocente—se defendió con voz firme, resultándole graciosa a la morena—. Soy psicóloga, por si no lo recuerdas, y sé más que la mayoría de las personas sobre sexo—concluyó orgullosa.

—En teoría, pero no tanto en práctica—ella también se mostró orgullosa por su conclusión—. Así que puedes saber todo sobre los distintos trastornos sexuales, fetiches y enfermedades, pero si no experimentas tú misma con tu lado oscuro, serás tan inocente como una niña.

Como detestaba que se le comparara con una niña.

—Como sea—profirió molesta, escudándose tras un trago de café.

—¿Dije algo que te molestó?—a pesar de sus comentarios, no buscaba enfadarla u ofenderla.

—Olvídalo. Mejor hablemos de tu boda, ¿Cuándo será?—volvió a sonreír, entusiasmada ante la idea de que su amiga se casaría.

—Aún no hemos decidido la fecha—se levantó y entró en la cocina—. Pero creo que podría ser en Diciembre—tomó la cafetera y se sirvió más café—. Por cierto, ¿Quieres ser una de mis damas? —le preguntó como si nada, sin sospechar que la pregunta había emocionado a su amiga.

—¡Me encantaría! —incluso sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo no quería negarse.

—¡Guau! —rió un poco mientras volvía a sentarse al lado de ella— Pareces estar más emocionada que yo.

—Bueno, quizás lo esté—Carole la miró con una ceja alzada—. Es decir, te conozco desde hace siete años, Caro, y siempre decías que nunca te comprometerías, que eras joven y sólo querías disfrutar.

—Es cierto—volvió a tomar su café, esta vez con más cuidado—. Pero Ashton me hizo ver que si es con alguien a quien amas no resulta ningún sacrificio comprometerse.

—¡Oh, eso es tan tierno!—nunca pensó que vería a su amiga no sólo comprometida, sino también tan enamorada— ¿Entonces cambiaste de opinión con lo demás también?

—¿Lo demás? —preguntó, pero después entendió a lo que se refería— ¡Oh no, cariño! Eso sigue firme.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —hizo un puchero sin darse cuenta— Te agradan los niños.

—Mer, me agradan los niños—no había mentira en ello—. Pero como maestra puedo dar fe de que serlo a veces es un calvario, y sé que para los padres es mucho peor—la de ojos pardos recostó su cabeza contra su mano— Es mucha responsabilidad, y ni Ashton ni yo queremos hijos.

—¿Eso te dijo él? —terminó su café y dejó la taza vacía en la encimera.

—Dijo que por el momento no quiere niños—admitió sin ver el problema en aquella confesión. Meredith no sabía si hacerle ver que no hablar de eso con su prometido podría ser un problema en un futuro, o si quedarse callada porque esa verdad podría causar más problemas que resolverlos.

—Quizás deberían hablar un poco más del tema—dijo sin intención de seguir insistiendo.

—Ya veremos—aunque ella no quería hacerlo— ¿Y tú quieres hijos?—ya sabía la respuesta.

—Bueno…—se ruborizó un poco— Me gustaría—aceptó sin lograr disimular su incomodidad.

—¿Por qué? Los hijos son demasiado demandantes—a Carole le parecía por demás extraño que ella siendo tan inteligente no viera la trampa que suponía ser madre.

—Lo sé, pero también pueden ser la expresión del amor entre dos personas—sonrió con timidez—. Son seres que tienen rasgos tuyos y de la persona a la que amas y eso es, no sé, algo hermoso. Empiezan siendo tan delicados y luego son autosuficientes, y todo ese camino que recorren, lo recorres con ellos, apoyándolos y amándolos sin esperar nada a cambio—y mientras decía todo se imaginaba a sí misma en aquella situación que narraba.

—¡Cielos! ¡Eres tan cursi!—exclamó sin detenerse a pensar que había herido un poco a su amiga— Incluso deberías ser tú la del compromiso y no yo—y sus carcajadas fueron ignoradas por Meredith.

La de pelo enrulado pensaba en lo que su amiga había dicho y le dolía un poco el creer que debería ser ella la que ocupara su lugar, estar comprometida con el hombre de su vida y pensando en engendrar sus hijos. Pero ese pensamiento egoísta le repugnó al instante. Estaba feliz por Carole y le deseaba lo mejor. No le gustaba pensar como una envidiosa.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina, con la certeza de que no tendría que ir si no quería, que no estaba obligada, pero su curiosidad la martirizaba tanto como su temor.

—Bueno—se levantó de la silla—. Sólo quería hablar un rato contigo ya que sé que habrías querido que te diera la noticia en persona—le sonrió y Meredith también.

—Tienes razón—se levantó y la abrazó otra vez—. Estoy muy feliz por ti—no mentía.

—Gracias—se separaron—. Ahora sólo me queda contárselo a Nora—se le hizo gracioso porque sabía que Nora, al contrario de Meredith, era bastante desapegada de la idea del romance y que contarle aquello sería una situación muy diferente a la que tenía en ese momento.

—¿Se lo dirás en persona también?—preguntó porque últimamente contactar con su amiga era difícil.

—Así es—tomó su bolso—. La visitaré de sorpresa, porque si le digo que iré a verla me pondrá mil peros—y sonrieron ante algo tan cierto—. Nos vemos, Mer—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué tan pronto?—se quejó con los brazos cruzados.

—Ashton y yo saldremos hoy—le guiñó un ojo.

—Entiendo—la acompañó hasta la puerta—. Casi no duraste nada.

—Después saldremos, querida—tomó un bucle del cabello de Meredith y lo estiró para luego soltarlo—. No olvides que eres una de mis damas y que te voy a necesitar más seguido.

—Cierto—sonrió ante la idea.

—Adiós—salió, pero luego se giró— y no olvides lo que te dije.

—¿Sobre qué?—de tantas cosas que hablaron le costaba recordar a qué se refería.

—Sobre deshacerte de tu virginidad por segunda vez—se alejó riendo.

—¡Que no soy virgen, tonta!—se avergonzó al instante de haberlo gritado en el pasillo de su edificio.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su cuarto, en dónde se quitó la ropa, para luego sacar la que usaría para su "cita" con él.

Todavía tenía dudas sobre si ir o quedarse, sobre intentar saber o no saber lo qué se traía entre manos.

—

Lysandro tomaba un poco de Whiskey mientras observaba todo alrededor. El lugar estaba casi vacío y no pudo evitar pensar que lo cerrarían pronto por falta de clientela. Una lástima, pues era un lugar perfecto para él ocultarse del ojo público.

Justo cuando pensaba que Meredith no llegaría, sus temores se esfumaron al verla entrar al lugar.

Se quedó deslumbrado, observándola sin que ella lo supiera, captando su vestimenta ajustada pero a la vez muy cubierta. Una blusa de mangas largas negras con escote en V, pantalón negro ajustado y botas altas de color marrón oscuro. Empezaba a creer que se vería hermosa con cualquier cosa que decidiera usar.

Ella notó su presencia en un lugar recóndito del bar y esa imagen de él, con aquella característica vestimenta oscura, casi confundiéndose con las sombras, la asustó un poco, pero a la vez, la hacía sentir inducida, como quien sabía que si tocaba el fuego se quemaría y aún así lo intentaba, por curiosidad, por saber que tan doloroso sería.

—Hola—saludó con una media sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para estrechar la mano de ella.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo de forma incomoda, pero sin lograr detener el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando él llevó la mano de ella a sus labios y le daba un pequeño beso.

—Te ves hermosa—su sonrisa se amplió cuando descubrió ese adorable rostro ruborizado.

—Gracias—alejó poco a poco su mano, no queriendo parecer una grosera.

—Siéntate, por favor—ella hizo lo que le pidió y él también se sentó—. ¿Te pido algo de tomar?

—Agua—no le importaba lo insípido que sonaba.

Lysandro profirió una ligera risa ante su actitud temerosa. Se veía demasiado tierna y él no sabía si lograría controlarse lo suficiente para no hacerla suya ahí mismo.

—De acuerdo—llamó al mesero y pidió el agua.

—No quiero parecer grosera, pero hablemos de lo que tienes que decirme—se miró en el reflejo de las gafas de sol que él portaba y se enderezó al notar que se estaba encogiendo de forma inconsciente.

—Está bien—si bien era esa la razón por la que ella estaba ahí, para él saber que estaba tan desesperada por ir al punto le decepcionó un poco—. Como ya sabes, soy compositor—ella asintió a sus palabras—. Últimamente me ha costado escribir canciones, pero desde que te conocí yo no he dejado de pensar en ti—y era cierto.

Meredith no hizo ningún gesto. Ese piropo lo conocía muy bien y lo usual para ella sería no creerlo, pero él era tan distinto y raro que no pudo evitar sentirse halagada, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido.

—Y es que eres tan bella—lo dijo en voz baja y lamió sus labios sin ser consciente de ello.

La pelinegra miró a un lado, deseando no sonrojarse más delante de él, pues sentía que su corazón latía deprisa con la intensión de bombear toda la sangre a su rostro.

—Me inspiras como nadie, preciosa—acercó su mano al rostro de ella para que volviera a verlo. La fémina primero se estremeció al ver el movimiento, pero después aceptó sus dedos acariciando su mejilla sonrosada—. Tenerte cerca…—llevó sus dedos a la barbilla de ella, concentrándose en sus labios carnosos a la vez que tiernos— Es irresistible—pero tuvo que resistir la necesidad de degustar esa boca otra vez.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver con citarme aquí—se esforzaba por no desviarse del tema principal, incluso cuando se sentía disuelta por sus palabras provocativas.

—Me gustaría que nos encontremos más seguido—ella se mostró sorprendida por lo que él acababa de decir—. Sólo salir de vez en cuando.

—¿Es una broma?—quitó la mano de él de su cara— ¿De eso se trataba?—le parecía increíble que alguien inventara tal excusa sólo para pedirle salir.

—¿Dije algo malo, preciosa?—no entendía el porqué ella reaccionaba enojada.

—No soy ninguna tonta, te lo aseguro—se levantó de su asiento y tomó su pequeño bolso— ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer todo eso de que te resulto inspiradora y que así saldré contigo?—lo señaló—Ni siquiera te conozco, "Raphael"—hizo énfasis en el nombre con la intención de que él se diera cuenta de que ella no creía que ese era su nombre real.

—Pero ya sabes que no puedo dejar que me reconozcan—se levantó él también, sin rastros de estar enojado—. Tú misma lo adivinaste esa noche, que soy famoso—ella lo miró indignada, negando con la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo que fue una conclusión apresurada—y se giró para salir del bar, justo cuando el mesero le llevaba el agua.

Lysandro estaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer. La había tenido muy cerca y ahora la estaba perdiendo tan rápido que sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

 _Te enfrentaste a lo que desconocías_

 _No sabías con quién tratarías_

 _Intentaste disfrazarte_

 _Pero tu luz fue muy brillante_

Meredith se giró lentamente al escuchar aquella hermosa voz.

Él sonrió nervioso, pensando que debía continuar.

 _Te enfrentaste a lo que temías_

 _Deseando no mostrar tus flaquezas_

 _Y fuiste traicionada por tu propia mentira_

 _Porque estás hecha para ser destruida_

Ella lo miró asombrada tanto por la letra como por su voz cautivadora, elegante y al mismo tiempo profunda.

 _Te encuentras entre la espada y la pared_

 _Rogando por compasión_

 _Pero sabes que no la tendré_

 _Deseas que no la tenga_

Como era de esperarse, ella se sonrojó, sintiéndose intimidada por la letra sombría, pero al mismo tiempo hechizada por cómo él la cantaba.

Lysandro notó que ella estaba embelesada con él y más vehemente se dispuso a interpretar el coro de la canción.

 _Acércate a mí_

 _Déjame tomar todo de ti_

 _Apoderarme de tu cuerpo_

 _Hacerte derretir_

 _Acércate a las sombras_

 _Que tu inocencia se corrompa_

 _Me adueñaré de tus gritos_

 _Hasta lograr enloquecerte_

Meredith se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte, pero no era como antes, no latía de ansiedad por la incertidumbre, latía de una forma distinta, difícil de explicar, pues era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido, con su piel erizándose ante su voz seductora y la canción sugestiva que había provocado un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago.

Se acercó con más seguridad hacia ella, disfrutando como nunca esa mirada cándida y atónita puesta en él.

—¿Ahora me crees? —preguntó muy cerca de su rostro, logrando que ella asintiera como si estuviera hipnotizada.

—¿Tú la escribiste?—inquirió con su voz en un hilo.

—Así es—acercó su mano al cabello de ella, jugando con uno de sus bucles—. Aún me falta arreglar algunos detalles.

—¿En serio? —le era inconcebible que aún no fuera una canción oficial— Pero si es increíble. Tu voz es hermosa—dijo prendada.

—Gracias. En cuanto a la canción, tú la inspiraste, preciosa—volvió a mover su mano al rostro de ella, deslizando lentamente su dedo desde la comisura de ojo hasta su barbilla— ¿Entonces no te molesta la letra?

—No me molesta—bajó la mirada, percibiendo su cuerpo entero sobrecogerse por el contacto de él con su piel—. Pero, es una metáfora ¿No?—se mordió el labio, sintiéndose como una tonta.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Su timidez, inocencia, lo tierna y hermosa que era le excitaba demasiado.

—Por supuesto—"Para nada" pensó—. Entonces, ¿Qué dices? —ella lo miró sin entender— ¿Serás mi musa, preciosa?

Bajó el rostro, todavía aturdida por todo lo que pasaba. El día anterior estaba segura que nunca se encontraría otra vez con él y seguía con su día a día como si nada, pero en esos momentos ya no sólo estaba con él, tenía la oportunidad de tratar de conocerlo de verdad.

Incluso cuando no estaba segura de cuáles serían las consecuencias de aceptar tal locura, temerosa de caer en una trampa, emocionada de vivir algo distinto, asintió.

* * *

 **Meredtih sigue con sus dudas, pero tal parece que no logra poner resistencia ante la insistencia de "Raphael". Lysandro está arriesgando cada vez más su preciada identidad y siendo Meredith tan intuitiva ¿Acaso no logrará hilar los cabos sueltos? Aunque puede que su corta capacidad para negarse juegue en su contra y quien termine consiguiendo lo que quiere sea Lysandro.**

 **¿Qué creen qué ocurrirá? ¿Meredith lo descubrirá a tiempo o Lysandro logrará su objetivo antes de que esto pase? :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y sí fue así, o no, siempre pueden dejar su review ^^**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
